Love Isn't Always a Lie
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Erin Lindsay is a con artist, her next target none other than Detective Jay Halstead. Little does she know that he will be her downfall, because for the first time in her life love isn't a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know what you're all thinking... ANOTHER story? I'm sorry! I can't stop thinking about it lol**

 **And then I got certain DM's on twitter which made me smile and here we are ;)**

 **I promise I'll look at updating Fate this week but really wanted to write this Linstead story.**

 **Now, there's a character Tara in this - if you watch The Walking Dead - picture her lol**

Love Isn't Always a Lie

Erin POV

Patience.

This is the virtue that has been most valuable in my life, the one I was forced to learn the earliest.

I depend on it.

My eyes are glued on the street, waiting for the right moment, hidden in the alley with my fingers at the ready to give the signal.

I squint when I see the target from a distance, I take my eyes off him for a second, just long enough to send a quick message.

My bag is resting tight in my hand as I join the crowded streets and casually stroll towards the Detective busy looking at his phone.

My heels are quick on the side walk as I close the distance between us, when we're meters apart a big but quick man in a hoodie runs at me as practiced and and grabs my bag.

With perfect hysteria I yell out horrified, struggling to keep a grip on my bag.

As predicted the handsome Detective reacts instantly, rushing forward determinedly.

"Hey! Chicago PD!" His hands reach out, one going for the bag and the other to the perp.

The second he makes contact, the perp lets the bag go and I stumble back into the Detectives strong embrace, my heels adding to the uneasy fall. I clutch onto the Detective, keeping him from chasing the decoy.

Once I'm steady on my feet he moves to chase after the bag snatcher.

"No, don't worry." I breathlessly exhale.

"What?" His eyes are narrowed in the direction the guy fled.

"It's not worth it. I've got the bag." An uneasy smile finds my face as I wait for him to turn.

"You okay?" He finally faces me, removing his shades so I'm met with his blue eyes.

A small gasp slips through my lips at the way they sparkle and capture me, the way they draw me in.

I'm floored by his looks, having now seen him up close and not in photos or through a lens.

He closes the distance between us, misreading my silence.

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe." His warm hands find my bare shoulders, a kind smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you so much." I gush at him, reaching up to rest my hand on his chest.

"Truly, thank you." His eyes trail down to my hand caressing his peck muscle before his eyes meet mine again.

"No worries." He removes his hands and I reluctantly do the same.

"I should get going… thanks again." I can't break our stare, something sensual in our gaze.

"Yeah, be careful." I nod at him before turning and exiting his life as quick as I entered.

I look back once, noticing the way his eyes follow me.

I smile softly, happy to leave him wanting more.

* * *

"How'd it go?"

"Contact made." I nod at Bunny, looking around my new apartment.

"Nice." I comment, nodding appreciatively.

"Goes with your new cover."

"You know he's more attractive in person." I shrug as I walk towards the window to take in the view.

"That makes the sex easier." I roll my eyes as I hear the distinct sound of a pill bottle, turning in time to see her swallow three more.

"But don't let it distract you." She frowns at me, waving the pills my way.

"I won't mum, I've done this before. I know the gig." I sigh loudly before turning back to the beautiful city basking in the glow of the warm sun.

 _Flashback_

" _So where to next?" I stare out the window as the car speeds along the highway._

" _Chicago." Bunny answers overtaking a slow driver._

" _Nice. The target?"_

" _Jay Halstead." Bunny reaches for a folder, handing it to me._

 _I open it to take in the tall, blue-eyed handsome man in the photos. I note his military uniform and his serious expression as I stare into his honest eyes._

" _He's hotter than my usual target. So there's that." I take him in appreciating._

 _Bunny chuckles as she pulls a cigarette out and lights it, the driver's window down as we speed along._

" _Military?" I question as I continue to look through the file._

" _He was. He's a Detective with the Chicago Police Department now."_

" _A cop? Are you crazy?"_

" _His family has a lot of money,_ he _has money. Don't be fooled by his poor paying job."_

" _Maybe so. But still, are you fucking crazy?" I slam the folder down, head shaking in frustration._

" _Don't speak to your mother that way."_

" _I'll speak to you however the hell I want. You want me to con a cop? What a brilliant way to get caught. Genius." My head hits the back of the seat as I reach up and drop my sunglasses from resting on the top of my head to cover my eyes._

" _I want us to con a cop."_

" _Me. I'll be the one in the cross hairs. I'll be the one with my ass on the line. Especially when we blow out of town with his money."_

" _Then don't get caught. You're ready for this. Besides look at you, you could have any guy eating out of the palm of you hand." I roll my eyes, thinking of my next words._

" _This isn't going to end well."_

" _Erin, you'll have an air tight back story and ID's."_

" _Great, what's my name this time?" I shake my head, knowing by just looking at his picture that this will somehow be my downfall._

 _I just couldn't begin to imagine how yet._

" _Erin Davis."_

" _At least my first name won't be a lie."_

" _What's wrong with you? You're never this bitter." I sigh as I look down at the file, knowing she's right._

 _I'm usually good at hiding my feelings, burying them so deep I never have to think of them again._

" _Family?" I ask, distracting us both._

" _His father Pat Halstead is a surgeon like his father before him, his mother had old family money. His mother Diane Halstead works with charities but no other employment, she use to be a nurse. Younger brother Will Halstead is an ED doctor in Chicago. Tara Halstead was adopted at ten when she was brought into the ED after her mum had OD'd." We pause uncomfortably as I fidget in my seat, mind cast back to a similar time._

 _When I was nine years old I dragged my mothers unconscious body into the bathtub and filled with ice._

 _Briefly I wonder if my life could have been more like Tara's if I hadn't. If I let my mother die._

" _Tara is a Detective alongside her brother. He had another sister Sara but she passed a few years ago, she was the youngest of all the siblings and died at nineteen. Cancer."_

" _Jay doesn't get on with his father and brother, use to have a good relationship with his mother but she's taken his fathers side, seems the family blew up after Sara died. He's the closest with Tara, she's a way in. She too doesn't have the best relationship with the father but owes Diane a debt." I take in the photos of his family members, trying to picture their lives and how I can con my way in._

" _Research doesn't reveal many romantic partners for Jay, but any he does have it seems Tara makes her feelings of them very clear. Get her on your side."_

" _He trusts her." I pick up their photos and look at the two opposits._

 _Jay with his light hair and blue eyes, and Tara with her brunette locks and dark eyes._

* * *

Jay POV

"Thanks again for getting me this job Jay... and a place to crash. I needed out of that house."

"Yeah Tara, of course. You deserve this, you're a hell of a cop." I wrap an arm around her as I pull her close, knowing why she wants to escape such a place.

"I'll be out of your way soon enough. I just refuse to touch my trust fund… just like you." I chuckle as I kiss her head.

"No rush, I like having my little sis around." She rolls her eyes, playfully shoving me away.

"I'm sure you've got girls you want to entertain." She bites out sarcastically.

"Ha ha." I deadpan, wishing to escape this topic.

"Well, you would if you would just let yourself date."

"Not interested." I shrug truthfully.

"At this rate I'll be the only one bringing girls over to your place."

"I'm cool with that. I love that you're gay, I don't have to watch out for jackasses and give guys a talking to."

"Girls can be real bitches too bro." She punches my shoulder playfully as we walk into the precinct.

We make our way up through the gate and to intelligence walking towards the kitchen.

"Tara dear Partner, could ya fetch me a coffee?" She turns around to smile at Ruzek innocently and flips him off.

We all laugh at Ruzek's expense.

"Come on, what does a guy have to do?" He calls out in mock hurt.

"Change genders." I laugh at Kim as she gives Tara a fist bump before heading to her desk.

"Not even then." Tara fires back.

* * *

Erin POV

I tap my fingers on the bar in anticipation of how tonight will play out, I swing on the stool to look over my shoulder and watch Tara, Jay and others from work laughing and having a beer.

A smile finds my face as Tara walks towards the bar, right towards me.

When she leans on the bar to order another round, I take the opportunity to knock my beer over. I turn around watching and the liquid spills over the bar and onto her jeans.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" I call out frantically as I stand up, grabbing napkins and dabbing away.

"My day is just getting worse and worse. I'm sorry." I ramble, letting her feel how flustered I am.

"Hey, it's okay. Really." She laughs, her hands grabbing my hands to still them.

"Besides, that's the most action I've gotten from someone this hot in a long time." My eyes meet her brown, mirroring the smirk on her face.

I take in the brown haired, brown-eyed beauty with her smart mouth and feel this could be the start of a friendship, the similarities between us obvious already.

"Well if I were gay, something tells me you'd be my type." I fall into an easy pattern of playful teases.

"Damn. Such a waste to have you batting for the other team." She laughs as I straighten up, the spill forgotten.

"Sorry to disappoint. But unless you have a D, we won't work."

"Well I have a brother, but I'm not sure I want to see him with someone so hot." She laughs as she cleans up the spill on the bar.

"Is he hot?" I raise an eyebrow, pretending I don't already know he's sexy.

"Ew." I laugh at her grimace.

"Objectively speaking."

"I guess… he doesn't date though." She rolls her eyes in annoyance before looking at me closely, eyes looking me up and down.

"Erin." I hold my hand out; she takes it with a smile.

"Tara." She gives the bartender some money once the drinks are placed on the bar.

"Thanks Herman. One more? Sorry about the spill."

"Come join us." She turns to me with a devilish look.

"Oh, I couldn't."

"No, please I insist. You can tell me all about your shitty day." She smiles at me, gathering the drinks.

"Here let me help." I offer reaching forward.

"Besides, you owe me after all. Maybe you can even pull my brother from his funk."

"Well if he's hot, I'll certainly try." I laugh as I follow her across the bar.

 **A/N: So a very brief introduction into this story... please leave me a review with your thoughts :)**

 **I am interested in knowing if anyone would like me to continue?**

 **Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and support! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, I like to hear what you are thinking and if there is anything you want to see. I have a lot of this planned out but always change things :)**

Love isn't always a lie – Chapter 2

 _Previously_

" _Come join us." She turns to me with a devilish look._

" _Oh, I couldn't."_

" _No, please I insist. You can tell me all about your shitty day." She smiles at me, gathering the drinks._

" _Here let me help." I offer reaching forward._

" _Besides, you owe me after all. Maybe you can even pull my brother from his funk."_

" _Well if he's hot, I'll certainly try." I laugh as I follow her across the bar._

"See for yourself. Guys, this is Erin. Erin this is… everyone. But most importantly, this is my brother Jay." I watch her wink at him, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Most importantly? Tara, I'm hurt." I watch the guy speaking place a hand over his chest, wearing a playful smile.

"Sorry Kev, ya know I love you."

"Wait. I know you." I breathe out in faux shock, my finger pointing towards Jay.

"You two know each other?" Tara looks between us in curiosity.

"Not really, he saved me from a mugging today." My eyes are wide as I look to her quickly, trying to assess her.

"Huh. You weren't kidding about that shitty day. Good work bro." Tara pats him on the back before stepping back and pushing me towards the stool next to him.

"Thank you again." I smile sweetly as I sit down, heart beating crazily in my chest.

I try to convince myself it's the nerves of a new con, of embracing a new identity, of fooling a trained detective.

But I know deep down, it's the way his blue eyes invite me in that have my chest thumping excitedly.

"My pleasure. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks to you." I look at him from beneath my lashes, watching him swallow harshly.

I internally smirk, knowing the affect I have on men.

"So you're a cop?" I take a sip of my beer, eyes not leaving his.

"A Detective yeah."

"Are you all cops?" I turn my attention around the table, watching them all nod.

"Yep." Tara agrees popping the 'p'.

"I work with my mum. Drives me crazy." I roll my eyes to accompany my complaint.

"Family does that. Wanna pull my hair out with this one." Tara jokes, jutting her thumb in Jay's direction.

I throw my head back and laugh at the pout on Jay's face, before my attention is drawn to the other occupants at the table introducing themselves.

We dive into small talk, laughs filling any moments where silence would fall.

"What do you do Erin?" Ruzek finally asks me as he leans on his elbow, watching Tara roll her eyes at him.

"She's not interested Adam." She deadpans.

"How'd you know?"

"Because she's been making sex eyes at my brother, and they've spent the entire night undressing each other with their eyes." My mouth drops open, feigning embarrassment as I avoid Jay's eyes.

I can feel him shift awkwardly on his stool next to me, clearing his throat.

* * *

"So he's hot yeah?" Tara asks me as we reapply our lipstick in the bathroom.

"Very. Thanks for embarrassing me." I narrow my eyes at her playfully.

"Dude, what are friends for?" She skips happily out of the bathroom and I follow with a genuine smile.

"Friends. I like it." I hook my arm with hers as I follow her back to the table.

"Alright, I'm gonna head out. As much as I want to hog my new friend, she has other things to be _doing_ tonight. Bro, text me if I need to put headphones on." I giggle at his glare, unable to resist Tara's hug when she pulls me in.

"I better see you again." She whispers before rounding up the other guys and forcing them from their seats so Jay and I are left alone.

"So…" I pick shyly at the label on my beer bottle.

"Wanna get out of here?" I finally ask, looking up at him through my lashes.

He pauses, eyes staring into mine before he finally nods.

* * *

"Sorry about my sister." Jay's soft voice breaks the silence as we walk down the streets of Chicago.

"Nah, I liked her." I smile over at him brightly.

"I just moved here so it's nice to make a friend." I shrug softly, feeling our hands brush softly.

"Oh where from?" He asks, our hands drawn together and wishing to wrap the others.

"Wilmington, North Carolina."

"So, this is different then." He chuckles softly, warmth radiating from him.

"Just a little." I joke back, giggling.

"Why the move?"

"Family." I leave my answer vague, knowing it's not the time to over share the cover story.

"So what do you do?"

"Real Estate." I bite my lip softly.

"Ahhh."

"Go ahead, you can say it." I roll my eyes, knocking shoulders with him.

"That real estate agents are morally bankrupt people?" He nudges me back, tone full of humor.

I try and shrug his joke off, knowing deep down this normally wouldn't have knocked me off guard. Something about it coming from him has me turned around, and feeling like nothing more than a con woman with no ethics.

"Heard it all before." I deflect with humor.

"I'm only kidding. You seem too kind to be like that." I almost forget to breathe when he smiles over at me.

"So why real estate?" He turns his body to be slightly, a non-verbal cue of his genuine interest in me.

"Yeah. My mum did it her whole life and somehow now I do."

"You don't sound like you love it." His comment is quiet but I don't miss it.

"I guess I don't." I whisper softly, honestly shining in my words.

"Why do you do it?"

"She's all I have, it's all I know… I guess out of loyalty." His hand finally loses the battle and grabs mine, intertwining our fingers.

"I've never told anyone that." I shake my head, trying to get it back in the game but distracted by the feel of his hand in mine.

"Why?"

"I guess I've never felt close to anyone. Or safe…" I lean my head on his shoulder as we bask in the city life buzzing around us.

"Maybe it's because I saved you today." He nudges me softly, bringing a smile to my face.

"Well you are my hero now." He turns his head to the side, his lips brushing my hair and a gasp is caught in my throat.

"Why don't you like it?" He asks as his thumb draws a soothing pattern on my hand.

"The dishonesty. The greed. The ethics of it all…" I stop walking, feeling him beside me. His fingers lift my chin up and I blink away tears, cursing myself for being vulnerable and showing him glimpses of the real me rather than the cover I put together.

"Maybe it's time for something new." He suggests, not really know it has a double meaning for me.

"I think so. Chicago could be a fresh start…" My reply slips out, my brain not fully comprehending my deepest desires.

"I hope so." I nod up at him, caught in the moment.

"We're here." He finally breaks me from the moment.

"Huh?"

"You're building."

"Oh. I'm still getting use to where it is. We didn't get to talk about you though… there's so much I want to know." I bite my lip, feeling the intensity between us.

"I have a way to fix that."

"Oh really?" My smile is bright, as I swing our joined hands between us.

"How about a date?"

"I'd love to." I lean up to press my lips softly against his cheek, his lips close by and tempting me their way.

Our eyes are locked as I pull back, hands still clasped together.

"Tara has my number, call me." I send him a wink before making my way into the building, sending him one last look over my shoulder.

* * *

Jay POV

I walk into Tara's room, juggling two coffee mugs in my left hand as I throw a small box at her head with perfect aim.

She moans, hand coming up to her face before she opens her eyes to a glare.

"Bro. Fuck off." She turns her head away from me; I lean over her and hold the coffee under her nose tempting her awake.

"Damn it." She grumbles before rolling over and sitting up in defeat.

"Oh good, you found them." She giggles as she picks up the box of condoms I threw at her head.

"I did." I roll my eyes sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Didn't need them?" She smirks at me, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nope." I roll my eyes as she giggles into her mug.

"Couldn't get it up?" She laughs at me before throwing them at me hard.

"Keep them. I don't need them." She continues, eyebrow raised.

"I do have some you know." I hit back taking a sip of coffee.

"They're probably out of date, it's been a while bro." I watch her brown eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Shut up."

"But not for much longer right?" She bits her lip hopefully.

"Hope not, I've got a date with Erin." I boast with a smirk.

"Yes!"

"I just need her phone number." I bat my eyes playfully at her, watching her nod her head slowly.

"I'm gonna make you work for it." I narrow my eyes at her.

"How?"

"I feel like some of your pancakes. Get cooking." She leans her head back slurping coffee loudly.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I roll my eyes before getting up.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." She calls out laughing, throwing the condoms at my back again.

* * *

Erin POV

"How'd it go?" Bunny asks me through the darkness, just the end of her cigarette visible in the dark apartment.

"I don't think I can do this. He's a good man." My voice is quiet and unsure, my usual confidence missing.

"What? Erin, of course you can. You _will_." Bunny grabs my arms harshly, turning me towards her.

"I don't know. It's so wrong." I whisper, genuinely struggling after meeting him and his sister tonight.

Deep down I know I can't bring myself to stop, because then I wouldn't have him anymore.

As selfish as it makes me, I'm not ready to let him go yet.

* * *

Erin POV

 _Sorry, buried in paperwork. Can we reschedule? I'll make it up to you – Jay._

Disappointment and relief fill me as I read Jay's message, relief I don't have to lie to him tonight but my heart yearning to be close to him again.

 _Of course, can't wait. Erin x_

"Hey." I look up to find a beautiful blonde in front of me, with her hair flowing in loose curls down her back.

"Hi." I raise an eyebrow.

"I could start with some dumb pick up line, engage in some word foreplay, buy you a drink and work my way into your pants. Or we could skip all of that and go back to my place." She raises her eyebrows, teeth biting down on her straw as she takes a long sip of her drink.

"Wow. I can honestly say I've never been hit on twice in one week by chicks before. What do they put in the drinks here?" I laugh playfully.

"Damn. Not gay?" She pouts before smiling.

"Sorry, no."

"I could probably convince you." She smirks, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"If I wasn't interested in this really great guy… I might just have taken you up on that offer." I fire back laughing, her sassy remarks reminding me of sarcastic comments from someone else I met in this same bar.

"Damn. Who is my competition?" She jokes taking a seat opposite me.

"His names Jay, he's a cop." I shrug, not expecting her to know who he is.

"Oh Jay Halstead? He's awesome, so I'll stop hitting on his girl." She raises her hands in surrender.

"Oh I'm not his girl… but maybe one day. How do you know him?"

"I'm a paramedic at a firehouse in the city, we met through work. He's a great guy." She smiles over at me before extending her hand.

"I'm Shay."

"Erin, nice to meet you." I take her hand gently.

"You know, I actually have the perfect person to set you up with." I smirk over at her, reaching for my phone.

"Do tell." She leans forward as if ready to receive the gossip.

"I'll do one better and text her." I reach for my phone to text Tara.

"How'd you know her?" She asks impatiently.

"She's Jay's sister."

"Yeah, no, I'm good." She waves her hands around, pulling a face.

"Huh?" I tilt my head confused.

"Let me play this out for you. I meet Jay's sister, use her for a little fun and then she goes crying to her brother who has a gun and then I'm…" She makes a cut throating motion and I can't help but laugh.

"You big baby. She's a cop too, so she has her own gun to take you out with." I smirk at her, eyebrow raised.

"I've never been so turned on. Alright, get her ass here." I roll my eyes as I send her a quick text, an even quicker response lighting up my phone letting me know she's on her way.

 **A/N: I hope it was okay! I don't know why, but I'm nervous about this fic... :)**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts and I'll update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support I'm getting on this story. Truly, I'm glad you are enjoying, I'm certainly enjoying writing something different. I am also trying for some humor… it's hard though haha ;)**

 **Shay's back! I love her so much, why did she have to die! haha**

 **Some people are asking why I'm nervous for this story, I suppose because it's taking some courage to finally introduce a gay couple.**

 **I've brought in Tara who isn't part of the PD universe, and I'm glad you all are happy with her relationship and dynamic with Jay. It's really important to me to write this, if you take issue with the content then feel free to hit that back button.**

 **However, if you wish to continue on this is important to me for so many reasons, I won't touch on them all. But I don't like the stigma around the LGBTQ's, and I know so many people are full of LOVE and that makes me so happy.**

 **But I still feel it could be written about more, explored more… let's make it normal, dare I say?**

 **Anyway, your support on this would be great. Obviously new to writing it, and any tips or suggestions are appreciated.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome; if you have hateful words then don't worry about wasting your time reviewing.**

 **I just really wanted to say all that before this chapter… and the rest of the story, because it will be a part of this story :)**

Love Isn't Always a Lie – Chapter Three

 _Previously_

" _She's Jay's sister."_

" _Yeah, no, I'm good." She waves her hands around, pulling a face._

" _Huh?" I tilt my head confused._

" _Let me play this out for you. I meet Jay's sister, use her for a little fun and then she goes crying to her brother who has a gun and then I'm…" She makes a cut throating motion and I can't help but laugh._

" _You big baby. She's a cop too, so she has her own gun to take you out with." I smirk at her, eyebrow raised._

" _I've never been so turned on. Alright, get her ass here." I roll my eyes as I send her a quick text, an even quicker response lighting up my phone letting me know she's on her way._

Erin POV

"Erin!" I turn with a smile to greet Tara, momentarily stunned when she pulls me in for a hug.

" _Damn_. I could so kiss you right now Erin." I giggle at the voice behind me, turning to see Shay eyeing Tara appreciating.

"I'd rather you kissed me." Tara flirts back without missing a beat, her brown eyes drinking in the blonde beauty.

"It's not possible, but you just made me even gayer." Shay fires back with a smirk.

"Tara." I watch them introduce themselves with raised eyebrows, amused as Tara stands by Shay's stool.

"Shay. Can I buy you a drink?" She raises an eyebrow, confidence in her posture.

"Or you can just pour me one back at my place." Shay nods slowly, eyes wide before drowning her drink and jumping up at the offer.

"Nice meeting you Erin. I owe ya one." I laugh as she pats me on the shoulder, walking by me.

"I'll come and collect." I call out playfully, turning to Tara.

"I fucking love you. She's hot." Tara grins at me in thanks.

"Well I turned you down, least I could do." My shoulders rise in a shrug, waving her off.

"Getting my brother laid is your punishment." She rolls her eyes, almost shuddering at the thought.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind him getting the cuffs out and punishing me." My tongue runs along my lips as I get lost in the thought.

"Okay ew, too fair dude." I laugh as she shoves her hands in my face, almost pushing me away.

"Sorry, need my fantasies to get me by." I shrug at her.

"Wait, didn't you two have plans?" She frowns, forehead crinkled.

"Yeah, he cancelled… paperwork? Why don't you have that issue?" I raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm clearly more efficient."

"Or just smarter." I raise an eyebrow.

"Caught me. My partner Adam is an officer, I stuck him with it." She winks at me, proud of herself.

"Seniority rules after all." I finish for her with a smirk.

"You bet your cute ass it does."

"Have fun tonight." I giggle, moving to push her away.

"Oh, I'll be getting excited alright." Her eyes darken with the thought.

"One of us should be."

"You know what you should do?"

"What?" I shake my head.

"Go surprise him at work, he'll be there alone and hungry. We work at the 21st, Sargent Trudy Platt is on the front desk. She's tough as nails but she loves me for some reason… tell her we're bff's and she'll let you in."

"Okay."

"Wait… maybe just bf's… don't want her getting all jelly 'cuz you're my girl."

"Alright." I chuckle, shaking my head.

* * *

Tara POV

The tension has been thick between Shay and I on the drive home, the desire deep in my belly as I keep my hands on the steering wheel.

I feel Shay's eyes on the side of my face and I spare her a quick glance, licking my lips at the intense gaze in her eyes, watching her bite down on her finger.

My eyes snap back to the road, willing my heart rate to slow by the time we reach our destination.

My thigh burns when her hand slides over, resting dangerously close to my sex.

I clear my throat before stepping down on the gas and speeding the rest of the way home, impatient for what's to come.

* * *

"Want a drink?" I call out as I throw my keys down, already racing to the kitchen for some liquid courage.

Shay tilts her head to the side, her blonde hair framing her face before she closes the distance between us.

Her cold fingers brush mine as they accept the glass full of scotch; she takes a slow sip looking deep into my brown eyes.

I gulp nervously before downing my drink in one go, anticipation mixing with the burning liquid sliding down my throat.

"I'd rather skip to the main event." She almost purrs as she traps me against the kitchen bench, taking my glass and then placing them both on the bench behind me.

Her warm breath is on my face, her eyes dark with lust as she brings her face over mine.

I moan when our lips meet, soft and full as they move against each other with vigor.

My tongue seeks hers out as I reach up to frame her face, tucking hair behind her ears.

I gasp as cold fingers trail up under my shirt and across my sensitive skin, her hips pushing me harder, trapping me in place.

Her lips trail kissing down my neck, nipping skin as she goes, causing my head to fall back and granting her the access she's requesting.

I whimper when she pulls back, giving her opportunity to make quick work on my shirt buttons, pushing it down and over my shoulders.

My teeth catch my bottom lip before my hands find her hips and push her backwards, eyes sparkling with promise of what's to come.

She turns her head back, spying my room down the hall and spinning back around with a smirk.

I push her back into the doorframe, forcing her to be trapped before me, watching her smirk slip as she begins to pant.

My hands slip her shirt from her jeans, pulling it over her head and reaching up to free the hair caught in her mouth during the act.

Our covered breasts are brushing, nipples hard as I work my hand between her legs, feeling her heat beneath her jeans.

Her hips buck once, eyes shut in pleasure as I apply more pressure, our lips find each others to drown out her whimpers as I withdraw my hold.

My fingers undo her jeans, slipping a hand in to test her excitement, hearing her head bang against the wall as one finger slides into her opening easily.

I pull out to strip her jeans and panties down, letting her step out of her boots before I slowly run my soft hand up her bare leg.

My fingers slide back in, pushing her to her limits, adding more pressure and a curl with each movement.

I scrape my teeth along her collarbone and over the swell of her breasts before swallowing her pants with my open mouthed kisses.

She squirms against my hand, almost riding it to seek more friction, as her foot is pressed against the opposite wall allowing deeper access.

Her fingers wrap around my hair tightly as she prepares for the ecstasy to explode her through body, foreheads touching as she screams out in pleasure.

I don't stop until she's finished riding the waves of her orgasm, bringing my hand up to lick the juices clean.

I watch her chest rising and falling rapidly, heaving with pants before she drops her foot back to the floor. She grabs my shoulders tight, shocking me as she spins us around until my back is toward the bed, she pushes hard until I fall back onto the soft blankets.

Momentarily stunned I blink up at the ceiling, feeling her practiced hands unzipping my jeans and pulling them down.

She crawls along the bed, until her hair is tickling my face, my own hair fanned around me on the bed.

Her face drops down for our lips to touch, a gasp slipping through my lips as her bare sex presses against my stomach.

I squirm below her, turned on by the sounds of her orgasm still echoing in my ears, and her fingers skillfully squeezing my nipples through my lacy bra.

The pulsating is growing stronger when her mouth meets the skin at the top of my bra, fingers pulling the fabric down so her warm mouth can wrap my breast in bliss.

She continues trailing her warm mouth down my stomach, dipping her tongue into my belly button before finally pressing her lips against my sex, my panties the only barrier left.

Her eyes sparkle in the dark room as she looks up at me through her lashes, fingers hooked into my panties before she removes these slowly, fingers tickling me as they run down my legs.

My eyes flutter shut as her finger trails along my wet slit, dipping a finger in quickly to tease me.

The room is silent except for the moans and pants slipping through my lips as I wriggle on the bed, wishing for a release.

She rewards my patience by slipping a finger in, then out before she begins pumping quickly.

My breathing becomes quicker as she curls her fingers up, tempting me close to a release. She stops suddenly, my eyes flying open in protest.

Her hot mouth quickly replaces her fingers against my sex as she runs her tongue along before finding my clit; this is all it takes to send me flying over the edge.

She continues sucking, a finger slipping back in while I ride out an orgasm, bliss shooting through my body.

She collapses next to me on the bed as the high leaves our bodies, our heads turned towards each other as we laugh breathlessly.

"Wow." I murmur.

"Yeah, wow." She repeats before kissing my shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for some ice cream to cool down." She raises her eyebrow up at me.

"Only if you have choc mint."

"Duh. Who doesn't like choc mint?" I kiss her lips quickly before scrambling from bed, squealing when she slaps my ass sending me on my way, listening to her laughter behind me.

* * *

Erin POV

I take a deep, steadying breath as I stare up at the police precinct in front of me.

A building full of cops and detectives, their job to investigate people; determine the difference between deceit and honesty.

My hands clutch the bags in my hands tighter as I walk up the stairs and through the front doors; my eyes catch an older lady with greying hair as I approach the desk.

The first thing I notice is the hard look on her face, but the kindness in her eyes. I take in her posture, hands on hips, everything about her screaming 'protect and serve'.

"Hi, Sergeant Platt is it?" I smile up at her, watching her eyes study me carefully.

"Who's asking?"

"Erin Davis. I'm good friends with Tara." I shrug, hoping to melt some of the ice in the exchange.

"Oh. Is that so? Tara's great." Warmth and respect is obvious in her tone, but suspicion towards me.

"She really is, so great in fact she asked me to drop off some dinner for her brother." I hold the bag up as evidence.

"Huh." I nod again, not really knowing what the right thing to say is.

"She talks about you… so I feel I know you already." I laugh in good nature, watching her smile.

"She does?"

"Yeah, she thinks you're amazing. She really admires you." I make a mental note to make up for this later with Tara.

"Aw, wow. I didn't know." I shrug up at her.

"She took off in a hurry tonight." She throws out conversationally.

"My fault. I set her up on a date." I smile innocently, watching Trudy's face.

"Oh, she needs that. Glad she has you."

"Gotta look out for your girl." I wink playfully.

"Our girl." Trudy nods seriously; I raise my eyebrows and nod along with her.

"So, her brother?" I finally question again, feeling awkward.

"Oh, yeah. I'll buzz you up."

* * *

"So this is what a police precinct looks like inside." I murmur in wonder, twirling on the spot taking the room in.

My feet stop, heels scraping against the floor softly as I look into Jay's shocked blue eyes.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Trudy let me up." I shrug, smiling softly.

"How?" He raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Tara." I giggle at his shock.

"Well that explains it. About the only person she loves." I watch him roll his eyes, hiding jealousy.

"Well, and me." I tease him, watching the shock slowly start to leave his face.

"Seems so. What are you doing here?"

"What? Want me to go?" I smirk at him as he shakes his head quickly, scrambling to stand up.

"No, stay."

"Good, I was." He rolls his eyes as I hold up the bag of food.

"Hungry?"

"Starved." He practically moans out.

"I hope you like bacon cheeseburgers." I start to walk towards him.

"Love them."

"Thought so."

"Let me guess, Tara?" He jokes as he motions towards the break room behind his desk.

"No, actually I guessed this one myself."

"You're good."

"Oh you don't know the half of it yet." I stop in front of him, bodies brushing together as I look up at him with desire.

His eyes drop to my lips, my tongue darting out to wet them before he clears his throat and breaks the moment.

"It's my job to know what people want."

"In real estate?"

"Yeah, gotta work out their needs and wants first. Show them the right houses, talk to them the right way… some people need you to be assertive, others quiet and reflective… I'm good at reading people." I throw out a reply I assume applies to a real estate agent, but certainly applies to a con woman.

I shake my head slightly, wishing for those thoughts to leave me, not wanting them clouding my date with Jay.

* * *

"So somehow you've managed to avoid talking about yourself all night."

"We all have skills." Jay shrugs as he takes a swig of his beer, relaxed posture in his kitchen chair next to mine.

I bite my lip, leaning on my elbows as I play with my own beer bottle.

"I'd like to see some of your other skills." I fire back, looking at him with a side-glance full of heat.

He can't help the smile that spreads over his face, a slow nod following as he leans forward, bringing his hand close to mine.

We both look down, feeling the tension between us; slowly our hands slide closer until our fingers hook gently.

"I'd like that too." He whispers, and I smile widely.

"This is nice." I whisper back, leaning closer.

"It is. I've never had a date at work before." He pulls his eyebrows together.

"Well, you were here working late. I was disappointed I wasn't going to see you tonight… seemed like a win/ win."

"I'm sorry to cancel."

"It's okay."

"I wish I could give you a better first date." I bite my lip, hiding a smile.

"I don't need anything special, just you… besides that wording indicates a second date is on the table."

"I sure hope so, if I haven't screwed it up." His smile is charming and warm; my breathing slows as I feel the pull between us.

"You haven't screwed nearly enough." He drops his head with a chuckle.

"I haven't done that at work either." His blue eyes are full of mischief as he looks back up.

"There's a first time for everything." I fire back smirking.

"Maybe next time." He replies, playing with my fingers.

"It's a date." We're silent for a few moments, I take the opportunity to drink my beer and observe the man in front of me.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally whisper, wishing to know for myself, nothing to do with the con.

"Shoot."

"You're here alone…" I swallow harshly, gathering the courage to ask my question, scared what the answer could mean for us.

What it could mean for me, not for the con, at this moment in time I would walk away from it all if I didn't owe my mother my loyalty. If there was a part of me that thought for one moment he would be interested in just Erin Lindsay, I might come clean and try for an honest life.

"Yeah?" He tilts his head, eyes intense.

"Cancelled a date." I shrug softly with one shoulder, looking down at our hands insecure.

"Yeah." He breathes out, as I bite the side of my mouth.

"Are you afraid of commitment?" My heart is beating wildly in my chest as I wait for his answer.

"No." My eyes fly up to meet his, shocked by his answer.

"Then why?" He pauses, an internal battle waging in him, I can see the torture in his eyes.

"I don't feel I should be happy." His words are so soft I have to strain to hear them, the statement drowning in his honestly.

"Why?" My heart breaks at the broken hitch to his words.

"I served in the military. After so many didn't make it back to their loved ones… I guess I feel I don't deserve it." Tears fill his eyes as he tries to stay strong.

"You _do_." He shrugs at me, I can see his walls are up and he's not going to listen to my pleas or arguments.

I swallow harshly, deciding to leave that battle for another day. I promise to chip at the wall around his heart, bit-by-bit, day-by-day until he lets me in.

"Do you think others should be happy?" I finally ask, my eyes soft and full of admiration.

"Yes."

"Ever thought that maybe you make others happy?" He blinks at me, trying to decide what to say in reply.

"What about me? Should I be happy?" I whisper, our lips so close together.

"Oh, definitely."

"Good, because you already make me so happy…" My hazel eyes are full of tears as our noses brush together.

"I guess it would be selfish of me to hide away then."

"Very selfish." I whisper, lips brushing each others softly.

When our lips meet for the first time, I realise this whole night has been for me, the con lost in my desires for this man.

This kiss is real and honest, the first I've ever had that was truly for me and I don't want it to end.

I allow his tongue into my mouth, eyes fluttering closed as I enjoy the heat of our mouths pressed together.

Every rule I've ever been taught gets buried underneath my feelings, my usual instincts begging me to keep my eyes open, to not allow myself to fall for the target.

 **A/N: Thank you again for reading!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts, comments and suggestions. I would love if you left a review.**

 **Have a good weekend :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this story as much as I do :)**

 **Thank you for the support on the last chapter too, you guys are the best ;)**

Love Isn't Always a Lie – Chapter Four

Erin POV

"Wow. I really didn't get any work done." Jay chuckles as he packs up his desk.

"Do you regret it?" I tilt my head coyly, lips still tingling from the burning kiss.

"Not for a second." He sends me a wink; pink tainting my cheeks as I flush.

"Good." I whisper before leaning over his desk, hazel eyes drawing him in. My nose brushes against his, breath against his lips before they meet for a soft kiss full of sweetness.

"You know I hear Tara is more efficient at this then you." I gesture towards the mounds of paperwork in front of him.

"If by more efficient you mean dumping it on someone else."

"That's exactly what I mean. My kinda girl." I giggle, watching him shrug his coat on before he picks mine up.

"You seemed to have become fast friends."

"Yeah." I shrug, watching his kind blue eyes.

"She really needs that, I'm happy."

"I need it to. She's a life saver." The truth to my words couldn't be faked; Tara has been my first genuine friend in this deceitful life I was born into.

I turn around, allowing Jay to slip my Jacket on slowly. My breathing hitches when his fingers brush against my neck, sweeping my hair free.

My head turns, feeling his warm breath on my cheek, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"What's next?" He asks with a voice full of tension, he could mean anything but I answer the way I desire in this moment.

"Please tell me you plan to take me home to bed."

"Oh, definitely." There's something about the way he says the words, along with the heat in his eyes that leaves me panting with want pooling in my belly.

* * *

The apartment is silent as we enter, Jay seems to pause to listen for something before he pulls me all the way inside.

His hand is firm in mine as he leads me through the living area and down the hall; I swallow anxiously as we cross the threshold into his room.

I'm no stranger to sex, it's all part of the con but I'm accustomed to regret, disgust or feeling numb while I act out pleasures on those I wish to deceive.

Our hands drop as I remove my jacket, watching him put his gun and badge away, eyes trailing over his fit body.

My body easily reacts to the attractive man in front of me, but my heart is yearning for this contact too.

The flutter of my heart is a new feeling for me, one I wish to explore further.

Jay's blue eyes are piercing from across the room as he marches towards me, pinning me against the door.

His lips are on mine, demanding access into my waiting mouth.

I sigh as our tongues meet and allow my eyes to flutter closed again, knowing it's a privilege to finally feel I can let my guard down.

Moans slip from our lips, our hands roaming the others body as we pull at the clothes restricting our bodies from pressing together, from joining.

Jays lips trail down my neck, teeth scraping along my collar bone as my shirt falls to my feet.

I grow wet as his hands unzip my jeans; I kick my heels off laughing as he tries to adjust to the new height difference.

My hands pull at his shirt, wanting to run my fingers over his muscled chest and shoulders, joining our lips again hungrily.

He steps out of his own shoes as I pull impatiently on his jeans, letting them drop to the floor.

I throw my head back in pleasure as his lips make a path down my stomach, hands pulling on my loose jeans and bringing my panties with them.

My chest is heaving as I feel his hot breath against my wet sex; finally I open my eyes and looking down at him.

His eyes are bright as he smiles crookedly up at me, slipping a finger in to test my arousal.

Groans and heavy breathing fill the room as he pumps his fingers in me before replacing them with his mouth, sucking my clit and using his scruff to send me flying.

White hot pleasure runs through my body as I ride out my intense orgasm.

For a fleeting moment I try and recall the last time any man took the time to please me.

Jay pulls me from my thought by taking me in his arms, only to throw me onto the bed.

I laugh loudly as I bounce a few times, watching Jay remove his boxers before joining me on the bed.

His hands are quick as they remove my bra, his lips pressing soft but firm against mine.

My legs wrap around him as I pull him close, letting our naked chests press tightly together.

I scrape my nails down his back before gripping firmly on his shoulders, feeling his hard penis between us seeking entrance.

Our foreheads are touching, eyes staring deep in the others as he hovers against my hot core.

I'm squirming beneath him, growing impatient when I notice the searching look in his eyes.

He's silently asking for consent, I smile in awe but nod once.

My gasp is swallowed in his mouth as he pushes in, joining our bodies and filling me.

He rolls his hips once, eliciting another moan from me before he begins thrusting, driving me towards another orgasm.

The thrusts are slow and deep, before the pleasure builds within us and he switches to fast and desperate.

My hands tangle in his hair as his face buries in my neck, teeth biting down on my soft skin.

"Jay." His whispered name falls from my lips, sending him to move deeper as I pull on his hair.

My already sensitive sex, screams in pleasure as another orgasm rips through my body pulling Jay along too.

* * *

I wake the next morning with a smile on my face, the feel of Jay's warm body spooning me from behind.

My mind flashes back to the night before, as Jay held me while we let the dreams hide reality for the night.

I can't deny how safe and warm it felt in his arms, nothing having ever felt so right in my life.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers, lips kissing my neck.

"Morning handsome." I reply, rolling onto my back so our lips can join.

"You stayed." He comments, propping his head up with his hand.

"Of course. Can't get rid of me that easily." I reach up to brush my fingers along his cheek.

"Good, because I don't ever want to." My heart expands, feeling as if it could burst at his words, knowing I've never before felt I belonged anywhere until I met this man smiling down at me.

"Well I don't ever want to leave this bed." I mumble sleepily.

"I have that affect, I'm good hey?" He smirks at me, eyebrow raised.

"You may be good, but I'm better pretty boy." I fire back, giggling wildly.

"I'm not gonna argue."

"Best you've ever had."

"Still not arguing." He hits back, chuckling as he rolls onto his back pulling me with him.

My cheek rests against his bare chest, hand resting over his heart as we lay there peacefully.

"Condoms?" I smirk, eyes catching the box sitting on his bedside table.

"Bit presumptuous, don't you think?" I tilt my head back, eyebrow raised.

"Those are Tara's." I see a hint of heat filling his cheeks.

"She's gay, I don't think she needs them. Besides, this is _your_ room." My lips are pressed tight together, trying to hold in the laughter.

"She got them for me… us." He finally admits, earning a long laugh from me as he rolls his eyes.

* * *

I shrug into Jay's shirt, slipping panties back on before running my hands through my hair quickly.

My ears perk up at the sound of Tara's voice coming from down the hall.

"Bro, you strike out again? I knew I'd be the first to bring a girl over." I can't help but giggle as I walk out of the bedroom and into the living area.

Tara's head snaps around to me, smiling wide before holding her hand out for a fist bump.

"Please tell me you don't do that fake explosion thing afterwards? I hate that. If it's your thing, I'd rather high five." I deadpan at her, eyes narrowed.

"Don't leave me hanging dude. We're cool." She gestures towards her extended fist, I smile as I bump fists with her, thankful when she drops it by her side afterwards.

"I was right… It's so unfair you're straight. 'Cuz _damn_." We all turn towards the blonde walking into the living area as we stand around the kitchen bench.

I raise my eyebrow with a proud smirk; Jay frowns for a moment looking between Shay and Tara.

Shay frowns for a moment but looking at Tara guiltily, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, no. You're right. _Damn_ indeed." Tara smirks in agreement before she allows her eyes to run down my bare legs.

"Right?" Shay asks, coming closer to rest her chin on Tara's shoulder from behind, arms circling her waist.

"Totally." Tara nods, leaning back.

"Alright, enough of that." I chuckle as I walk towards Jay, arm around his waist.

"Shay?" Jay finally questions, shock evident on his face.

"Hey Jay… nice place you got here." Shay smiles innocently at him.

"And sister." I snicker next to him; Tara bites her bottom lip trying to refrain from joining me in the laughter.

"Besides, it doesn't seem like either of you are missing out…" I wink at them, before reaching down to pick up the shirt at our feet.

"Lose something Tara?"

"Oh, I knew I forgot something when I grabbed the ice cream." She reaches forward to snatch it from my hands, without any shame at all.

"Ice cream?" Jay frowns in thought.

"You've never done it with ice cream before?" It's my turn to be shocked as I turn my eyes to him.

"Okay, ew. Don't want to know." Tara moves to cover her ears, Shay's hands catching them first and bringing them back down.

"There's nothing 'ew' about what we did with the ice cream." Jay shakes his head, eyes closed at Shay's comment.

"Nope, didn't need that imagery about my baby sister."

"Oh babe, ice cream will completely change your life. We need to try it." I send him a wink, Tara shaking her head fiercely.

"We could have so much fun with grossing these two out." Shay jokes to me, and I nod before I grab some coffee for everything.

"How about a double date?" I throw out there, watching everyone's reactions.

"I still have paperwork to do. I was busy doing something else last night." Jay replies quickly; I narrow my eyes at him.

"Doing me was more fun." I send him a wink, passing him a mug of coffee.

"Tara? Shay?"

"Oh um, this was… ya know… umm." Tara motions awkwardly between Shay and herself, not knowing where their night of fun leaves them.

"Yeah… and you know, I have work. So I'm gonna go. We should do this again some time Tara."

"Sure." She smiles, I watch the three people in the room try desperately to get out of a double date, internally laughing at their pitiful attempts.

I place a mug in front of Tara before following Shay towards the door.

"Remember the whole…" I make a cut throat motion, raising an eyebrow as Shay clues on to my implications.

"Hey Tara?" Shay calls out as she hurries back towards the kitchen.

"The double date does kinda sound fun, you in?"

"Yeah?" Tara almost stutters in shock.

"Yeah." Shay places a chaste kiss on Tara's shocked lips before racing from the apartment, leaving the three of us in silence.

"Figure out how it all works then Jay? After your long sabbatical." Tara smirks, bringing her mug up for a sip.

"Oh, it works." I giggle sitting down on the stool by her.

"Why do I put up with you two?" Jay rolls his eyes before picking his coffee up and walking towards his bedroom.

"Because I'm cute." I call out laughing.

"And ya love me." Tara continues pleased with herself, offering me her knuckles for another fist bump.

"You know Erin, I kinda love you."

"Good, I kinda love you too."

 **A/N: Look! I didn't make you keep waiting for Linstead smut! I'm just so nice... haha ;)**

 **Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions on what you'd like to see.**

 **Have an amazing weekend :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the support on this story guys :)**

 **Hope it's been worth the wait... lol**

Love Isn't Always a Lie – Chapter Five

Erin POV

"What did you say to her?" Tara questions as soon as Jay has left the room, the careful and sarcastic girl from moments ago buried away.

"Nothing." I shrug, sending her side-glance.

"Erin, I don't want her to go out with me in pity or because you said something. I'm not charity." There is bitterness to her tone, fingers distracting her eyes with her coffee mug.

"Oh shut up girl. Dating you is not charity, look at you." She rolls her eyes at me, finally cracking a smile.

"Don't you want this?" I press gently, hand coming to rest on her arm, sensing her need of comfort.

"Of course, Shay's funny gorgeous and amazing…" Tara bites her lip, concealing the large smiling wishing to take over her features.

"She likes you Tara, I can tell. She just needs a push past her insecurities. Trust me."

"I do." I smile at her, reminded that she really shouldn't.

She has no reason to trust me.

"Thanks Erin, I'm really glad we met." She jumps from her seat, pulling me in for a hug.

"No disappearing now you've jumped my brother and all."

"Oh, now I just have more reason to stay." I giggle back.

"Nope, I'm out of this conversation." She scrunches her face up, starting to walk away.

"I'd hope we'd be friends anyway." I call out, watching her turn back with thumbs up.

* * *

"What are you doing Erin?" Jay asks when I enter the bedroom, watching him run a towel through his hair.

"What? They make a cute couple." I raise an eyebrow as I close the distance between us, my eyes running down his bare chest and landing on his white towel around his waist.

"Guess so." He shrugs, eyes on me.

"Besides, Tara set us up. Don't you think she should be happy too?" I look up at him softly, a light smile on my face.

"She really should. She deserves that… thank you for looking out for her." He leans down to kiss my lips, my hands find his bare hips before pulling at his towel.

"Oops." I giggle, looking up at him innocently after the towel drops to the floor.

"Didn't get enough last night?"

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever get enough." My breathless laugh is caught in my throat as his lips press firmly on mine, tongue seeking mine out.

* * *

Erin POV

"Walk of shame. I take it, it went well then." I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to hold back an eye roll.

"Yeah." I shrug as I make my way past Bunny.

"You're moving quicker than normal."

"It felt right." There's only honesty in my voice, a truth to the words that scare me.

"You mean it felt right for the con? It was time to take that step and blind him with sex?" Bunny narrows her eyes at me, in a way she's never had to do before.

"Of course. What else would I mean?" The words taste dirty leaving my mouth, hate for myself settling in my belly.

I wait for her to nod at me, before excusing myself to my room.

I bite my lip, before sighing in happiness as I drop onto my bed.

This feeling is new to me, confusing me and making guilt stir up inside me.

I roll over, trying to distract my mind and bring back the feeling of happiness.

* * *

Jay POV

"Way to go bro." I roll my eyes as Tara punches my arm playfully as we hurry out of the apartment, rushing to get to work on time.

"Right back at ya."

"I was still the first one to bring a girl to the apartment."

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckle as we jump in the car, Tara in the drivers seat.

"You're welcome by the way." She winks, before pulling the car out onto the road.

"Thanks Tara, I appreciate you meddling."

"Well I couldn't let your dumb ass fuck things up, you were pushing her away before she had a chance to get close."

"I know." My voice is quiet, confronted with the hard truth.

"She's good for you Jay, I can see it already."

"You're right."

"I'm always right. Keep up." I laugh; looking over at my little sister feeling grateful she came into my life.

"You are. Sending her to work last night was actually the best first date. No pressure."

"Good. Well _I_ skipped the date part all together."

"Not for long." I tease her, enjoying the pink tint to her cheeks.

"Thanks to Erin." She rolls her eyes, but happiness clear on her face.

"She just wants you happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she told me this morning that you pushed us together… so you deserve to be happy too."

"I really like her."

"Erin or Shay?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Both… but in different ways. You're safe bro." She winks at me.

"As if you could take her from me."

"Two words. Ice cream." She glances over at me deviously, eyebrow raised.

"Shut up."

"Just saying…"

"So you really like Shay?" I divert the topic of conversation back.

"Yeah… we stayed up most of the night talking. She's funny, smart, beautiful… she just gets me."

"You're gonna be quite the couple. Shay's feistiness and your sarcasm and pure power… watch out everyone." I chuckle just thinking about it.

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"You know with Erin involved it's going to happen."

"Yeah I know. She certainly seems like someone who always gets her way."

"She's gonna be trouble, I can feel it now."

"But in a good way dude."

"Yeah, I wouldn't change a thing. I feel myself falling for her already."

* * *

Erin POV

"Has he opened up to you about his family yet?"

"Nope, just know Tara is his sister." I shrug, not really interested in the partaking in the conversation.

"Adopted." Bunny chimes in as I cook some lunch.

"He doesn't treat her that way… they have a really close relationship. You wouldn't know they aren't blood related."

"So he hasn't opened up about it yet?"

"No."

"Money?"

"Nope, he's just a cop who use to be in the military." My answers are short, not wanting to betray any kind of trust by divulging information he chose to share with me.

I almost laugh in bitterness at the thought, when in contrast I'm running a con on the sweet guy who looks at me like I can do no wrong.

"You need to find a way to discuss the money."

"I don't think that's the way about it."

"Then how do you suggest doing it Erin?" I roll my eyes at her grating and condescending tone.

"Maybe when I meet his family."

"That could be months."

"So what? It can be a long con. Sure the money will be worth it."

"What's gotten into you?" She demands harshly.

"Maybe I just want to remain in one place for more than a few months for once in my life." I bite out angrily, slamming the knife on the bench.

"You can't do this, can you?" There's a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"I can. I _will_."

"You better. But I'm not waiting forever."

* * *

Erin POV

"You okay?" Jay's whisper pulls me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I whisper, eyes focused on the rain outside the car window.

"You sure babe? You've been acting quiet since I picked you up." I close my eyes briefly, trying to tune out Bunny's threats.

Anxious fear rises in me every time I think she will put an end to this con, to the growing feelings between Jay and I before I have the chance to explore them.

I want to explore these feelings I've never had before, to earn his love and see if there's any future for us between all the lies.

"Yeah. Sorry… rough day." I whisper, turning my eyes to meet his.

The red from the stoplight is reflecting in his worried eyes.

"Want to cancel tonight?"

"No." My answer is quick, hand reaching over for his on his thigh.

"I could use the distraction."

"Okay. What happened?" I watch as he lifts my hand and places a gently kiss on my knuckles.

"Just a dumb fight with my mum." I roll my eyes, scrunching my nose up.

"What about?"

"Work."

"You try telling her that real estate isn't your passion?" My mind is cast back to the night we met at the bar, when he walked me home.

"You remember that?"

"Of course, you said it. Why wouldn't I?" Tears gloss over my eyes.

"No ones ever cared enough before." I whisper, letting my vulnerability show through.

"I do." His thumb is running soothingly over my knuckles, eyes staring deep into mine.

"Thank you." I whisper, moving to lean in when we're interrupted by a loud beep.

We chuckle as we turn to find the light has turned green.

"So did you?" He follows up as we drive down the busy streets.

"I tried… sort of. She didn't want to hear it."

"Keep trying. It's your life."

"It's complicated Jay. It's not that easy…"

"I get what it's like Erin… my father never supported my decision to join the military or become a cop."

"Really?" I tilt my head, knowing this is the opportunity to have him open up about his family.

"Yeah, my dad is a surgeon and my brother's a doctor… so you could say I'm a disappointment."

"I'm sorry… that's not right. He should be so proud of you." I squeeze his hand in support.

"Do you have much of a relationship with him?"

"Not really." He shrugs, eyes hard on the road ahead.

"What about your mum?"

"We're here." He changes the subject, pulling into a park by the restaurant.

* * *

"It's a shame we couldn't do the double date tonight." I whisper into the darkness, Jay's arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace.

"Just no stopping those criminals from ruining our plans." Jay jokes lightly behind me.

"Think she's having fun on the stake out?"

"She's with Adam, so no. She'll be about ready to kill him." I giggle at the thought.

"I bet she could hide a body like a pro."

"Scarily enough, she could." Jay agrees, nodding against my head.

"I'd totally have her back." I giggle as Jay's scruff tickles my neck.

"Good, I'd expect nothing less from my girlfriend." We both freeze after the word leaves his lips.

"Girlfriend?" I clear my throat, trying to hide the nerves.

"Umm… No, I just meant…" he trails of, body tense behind mine.

"Oh." I whisper trying to conceal the hurt.

"I mean… isn't it too soon?"

"Maybe… but it feels right doesn't it?" I whisper, turning to meet his eyes through the dark room.

"It does... So what do you say then, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, I'll have to think about it." I giggle up at him before leaning up to press our lips together.

"I'd love that, _boyfriend_."

We're surrounded in a peaceful quiet, the only sound is the rain hitting the window.

"So you changed the subject earlier, in the car." I whisper as we lay there, facing each other sleep far from our minds.

"Sorry, I don't really like talking about my family drama."

"You don't have to, but if you want to then I want to hear about it." I lean forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"My mum and I were close." He finally allows; eyes conflicted.

"Were?"

"It's more strained between us now. When I got back from my time overseas I was a little messed up and my father said some hurtful things. She was in a tough spot between us…"

"I'm sorry baby." I can see the pain in his eyes, unsure if it's from speaking of his family or his time in the military.

"Then he thought now that I was back I would do something 'worthy' with my life. Then to his disgrace I joined the Chicago Police Department."

"Unbelievable… I think you're incredibly brave and selfless… Tara's a cop too. What does he think of that?"

"He's a barrel of contradictions. He thinks it's a man's job, yet certain men are above doing it… I don't know. He's a sexist, bigoted asshole."

"Must be tough on her too."

"Yeah. But surprisingly it was so easy for Tara to come out to us as gay. She wasn't worried at all; she told me that she wanted it to be normal to say that. She didn't care what we thought, she just wanted to be true to herself."

"That's amazing."

"Our brother Will freaked out at first… dad though… he wanted to kick her out. If it wasn't for mum I don't know what would have happened."

"How did Tara handle it?"

"She said 'fuck you', and walked away. They basically avoid the subject at all costs now. Unless Tara is feeling particularly rebellious and parades it in front of him"

"God… I don't know what to say. I'm glad you and Tara have each other."

"Me too. Just wish our relationship with our mum wasn't so strained."

"Maybe you should organise to see her more? You don't have to see your dad too…"

"Maybe. Dad will just think we have ulterior motives with her. When really, she's just warm and lovely and I have no idea how they are even together. Why does she put up with him?"

"Sometimes we're loyal to a fault. It's all we know and we can't find the courage to leave…" There's a heaviness to my words, knowing that's my tether to my mother.

"Maybe."

"What ulterior motives could you have?" He hesitates, before answering.

"Mum comes from family money."

"Oh." I try and sound surprised, his eyes follow me around the room.

"Tara and I have a trust fund, but we refuse to touch it." There is bitterness to his voice, indicating much more to the story with his family.

I decide to leave it tonight, not wishing to push him further.

"Thank you for sharing with me. Maybe things won't always be this way." I'm hopeful for both of us, dreaming of a life where we can escape the drama of our family and create a new one.

"Maybe." My hand reaches up to caress his cheek, leaning in to join lips.

 **A/N: Sorry I've been making you wait between updates. I've injured my back, which doesn't help my migraines. But more than that this new position is slightly kicking my ass lol I update when I can...**

 **I think Reasonable Doubt is going to be next, no promises when that will be though :)**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts, I love to hear from you guys :)**

 **Hope you are all good :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :)**

Love isn't always a lie – Chapter Six

Tara POV

"Argh. Why are we even here?" I roll my eyes at Adam, as I tap my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Because criminals are dumb and sooner or later, he's going to show up." I send him a side-glance as he throws his head back on the headrest.

"Well I'm hungry."

"Then eat something."

"I've eaten all my food already."

"Cry me a river, then do me a favor and drown in it." I bite out sarcastically wishing for a moment of peace and quiet.

There's a part of me just bitter I'm missing my date with Shay, worried she'll change her mind again about the date.

"Don't mention water. I need the bathroom." He whines, jigging around in his seat.

"My god it's like being trapped in a car with a five year old." I close my eyes briefly, wishing for this misery to end.

"What's that on your neck?" Adam asks randomly, leaning over and brushing my hair aside with his cold fingers.

"One guess." I turn to him with a smirk.

"Unless you need more guesses than that, has it been a while?" He rolls his eyes at my giggle.

"Ohhh Tara got some. So who is she?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me, before pausing with a frown.

"Wait, if you got lucky why are you in such a bad mood. I'd think you would be happy, you know… all relieved and stuff."

"Maybe because I'm trapped in the car with the worlds most annoying man."

"You love me."

"Ummm, nope. You do one thing for me though." I smirk over at him.

"What?"

"Remind me why I'm gay."

"Oh, I'm hurt Tara."

"So, who is she?" He switches back to his earlier questions.

"There's our guy. Just in time." Adam grumbles at the timing before snapping some photos, we watch as the suspect runs inside.

I let Hank know our position, waiting for his instructions.

Minutes later the suspect is getting back in his car, driving off in the direction he came from.

"Hank said to keep a tail on him." I tell Adam as I pull the car out to follow.

"Why can't I drive?" Adam whines from the passenger seat as we fly down the highway a safe distance from the car we're tailing.

"I'd prefer to live."

"Don't be so dramatic." He huffs, making me roll my eyes.

"I let you drive once and you crashed."

"It was a high speed chase."

"Which I do all the time without issue, so I'm clearly the better driver."

"Maybe you're just controlling."

"Maybe I am, what of it?"

* * *

Erin POV

"How's it coming?" I roll my eyes at the sound of Bunny's tired voice from behind me.

"What?" I mutter pouring myself some coffee, wishing I stayed at Jay's again last night to avoid interactions with my mother.

"The con, what else?" She spits out while shoving me aside. I glare as she swallows some pills with coffee, no doubt trying to get rid of her pounding headache.

"Fine." I shrug, taking my coffee into my room.

"Fine? We haven't seen a penny yet Erin." She follows me and stands in the doorway.

"It's not that easy Mum."

"Why not?"

"He hates the money." It's not a lie, he does but I also haven't tried to con a single cent from him yet.

Over the past few weeks I haven't let him pick up the tab at dinner without a fight, this is all new territory to me but I'm enjoying every moment.

I know with everything in me that I don't want his money, I want him.

The time with him has been like a holiday from my normal life; it's a dream I never want to wake up from.

Tara and Jay may be warm and inviting and everything I want in a family, but reality always catches up.

Reality is, Bunny is my family.

"Then we're going to have to move on. We're running at a loss."

"What?" My heart is beating wildly in my chest, the possibility of leaving Jay so soon tearing me apart more than I ever thought possible.

"Plenty of other marks in the sea." She laughs at herself.

"No, I'll get it." I promise, knowing I'm not ready to leave him yet.

This means I'll have to lie, I already feel disgusted with myself and I haven't uttered a word to him.

"How far away from marriage are you?"

"Marriage? It's been a few weeks." I raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

"So? Then you'd be entitled to half."

"He's not like our usual desperate targets wanting to lock this down, turning a blind eye to our gold digging ways."

He doesn't have to settle, and if he did – it wouldn't be with me.

Not the real me.

* * *

The guilt is heavy in my chest as I approach Jay's apartment door, tears in my eyes that I don't have to fake at all.

Jay's smile as he opens the door has me feeling sick to my stomach, knowing everything I'm about to say makes me a horrible person.

"What's wrong babe?" His smile drops when he notices the tears threating to spill.

"Ummm. I just…." He pulls me into his arms as tears run down my cheeks.

"Tell me." He whispers, his thumb brushing away my tears with tenderness I've never felt before.

"It's my mum." I hiccup, as a sob breaks free.

"Okay, whatever it is. We can deal." He leads me over to the couch and pulls me close, his scent both calming and torturing me at the same time.

"Remember how when we met I said I moved here for my family?"

"Yeah."

"My Mum has cancer… and we're trying a new treatment here… just trying to find the best doctors." Jay's face shows grief and pain at these words, and I hate myself.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know."

"And you're right, I don't want to be in real estate… it doesn't make me happy. In fact being with you these few weeks have me the happiest I've ever been. I didn't know it was possible to feel like this."

"What do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter, because real estate pays the bills. For the most part anyway..." I avert my eyes ashamed.

"It does matter. Has something happened tonight?"

"It's just too much Jay, I don't know how to keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Sorry to dump this on you… I just needed you tonight." I ignore his question, not sure if I can proceed with the plan.

"Hey baby, look at me." His hand cradles my cheek, gently turning me to face him.

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need… thank you for telling me."

"I think I just need a shower and a night away from it all."

"Go take a shower, I'll make us some food." He kisses my forehead gently before ushering me to the bedroom.

* * *

When I exit Jay's room in one of his shirts I see him biting his lip, looking at a letter intently.

My eyes travel from my bag on the ground and I know his curiosity got the better of him, just like I planned.

"Jay?"

"Erin. I'm sorry… I just-"

"Going through my bag?"

"No! I knocked your bag to the floor and the letter slipped out… I'm sorry. I went to put it back but I saw what it was…."

"It's fine." I shrug, rushing forward and taking it from him.

"It's not. I'm sorry… I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You owe a lot of money…"

"Cancer's expensive." I shrug with my back to Jay, guilt gnawing at me for using this fake letter to con Jay.

"Let me help you."

"How?" I turn around helplessly.

"I'll write you a cheque."

"No Jay, I'm not taking your money."

"Please Erin… I know what you're going through."

"You do?"

"Yeah…My sister had cancer…" Jay's eyes show heartbreak.

"Tara was sick?" I question, despite knowing the answer.

"No… we had another sister. Sara… she didn't make it."

"Jay." Tears are streaming down both of our faces.

"I'm so sorry." My hands finds his chest, wishing to pull him close.

"We had the money for all the treatments, and the doctors did everything they could but… it wasn't enough. So if treatment can save your Mum, you need to keep trying. Please let me help you."

"You hate your family's money Jay."

"I don't care. Its just money… people you love are what's important. And I'm not going to leave it sitting there in protest when it could help someone."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Jay whispers, pulling me in for a sweet kiss full of love and tenderness.

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" Jay asks as we lay in bed listening to the sound of the others breathing.

"Anything." He's playing with my hair as I draw patterns on his chest.

"I think I could really love you." I smile into his chest.

"I think I could really love you too." I look up, our noses brushing before his lips touch mine gently.

"This is the most at home I've ever felt in my entire life... this two bedroom apartment… with you." I admit honestly, his blue eyes drinking me in.

"I don't like flaunting my family's money. I don't even like having it."

"I know…Why?" I question gently, wishing to understand.

"I was raised to believe money was everything. That it determines your happiness… but I never truly felt happy. Then I watched Sara die…" his voice breaks at the end.

"Money couldn't save her… what's important is life and how you spend the life you have. You make me happy, I don't see money the same way anymore." He shrugs a little under me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I didn't really know what love should feel like… before I met you." I confess, craving the feeling of Jay knowing every part of me.

"Why?"

"My mum… I mean I know she loves me, she's my mum but… she's never shown me any love. I guess I don't know what love is."

"Let me show you." Jay wipes a tear away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jay asks after a few minutes silence.

"It was always just Mum and I, she was a junkie for so much of my life… a functioning junkie for the most part. But at home… she always put the man of the week before me. She never told me she loved me, never made me cookies, barely remembered to make dinner… I found her OD'd when I was nine."

"My god." It feels liberating to open up with truths about my past, needing the comfort of someone supporting me.

"But I didn't want to be taken away… so I just dragged her into the bath and filled it with ice. And waited… and waited. Praying she didn't die."

"Erin… I'm so sorry babe."

"But she's my mum so she's had an endless amount of chances…" There's a bitterness in my voice, so much left unsaid.

"And now she really needs you. She's lucky to have you… doesn't sound like she deserves you though."

"I don't deserve you… and yet here you are." I reply softly, knowing I'm not much better than my mum.

"Trust me, you deserve me."

I don't correct him even though I know he's wrong, he may know a small part of the real me and my past, but for the most part he knows only lies carefully constructed for the con.

 **A/N: The first part was just for some lighter content before I got into Linstead lol**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts and review.**

 **Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews :) I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions :)**

Love Isn't Always a Lie – Chapter Seven

Jay POV

"So…" I send my sister a quick glance over my shoulder, before going back to cooking pancakes.

"So?"

"Mum called, had some interesting things to say." I sigh loudly before turning again, watching Tara rest her hip against the kitchen bench.

I grunt in reply, watching her narrow her eyes dangerously at me.

"She said you withdrew twenty k. Bro, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? No, you can't be spewing hate about their money one minute, refusing to _ever_ touch a dime and then the next just make a large withdrawal."

"In the scheme of our family's money, it's not a large withdrawal. I'm surprised it was even on their radar." I quip back quickly.

"Dude. Are you in trouble?"

"No, it's personal."

"Personal? I'm your sister, what can't you tell me?" She's almost hurt, her brown eyes searching mine.

"It's not about me, and the money wasn't for me." Tara narrows her eyes.

"Then who is it for?"

"Erin." My eyes dart behind Tara, making sure my bedroom door is still firmly shut.

"Erin?"

"Yeah. I found some letters. Serious letters about the debt she's in."

"Huh. She seems like she's got her life together."

"Her mum has cancer." I answer quietly, watching Tara's face shift.

"Oh god… That would mess anyone up."

"I just… if there's a chance more treatment could save her, then Erin has to try. I have money going to waste… so I just…"

"I get it. It was the right thing to do." Tara nods softly, the distant look in her eyes showing she's thinking of our sister.

"Will you tell mum?"

"Yeah, I'll fill her in." She nods, a small smile finding it's way on her face.

"Otherwise she won't let this go."

"That's mum for ya."

* * *

"I talked to mum." Tara drops on the couch by me, arm over her forehead.

"How'd that go?" I raise an eyebrow, taking in her body language.

"She wants to meet Erin."

"Of course she does." I turn my focus back to the TV, flicking channels.

"More like insisted, demanded really."

"Fantastic."

"Dad thinks she's a gold digger." Tara continues, frustration filling her tone.

"Of course he does."

"He told me… well told _mum_ to tell me, to make sure I do my 'homework on that girl' and to 'use those police resources for at least one worthwhile thing'." Tara rolls her eyes, mimicking our father.

"God he's an asshole."

"Tell me about it… so dinner?" She punches my shoulder, pulling my attention.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to scare her away." Tara smirks at me.

"Wimp."

"You know, I think it's a great idea actually. But first I should tell mum all about _your_ new girlfriend."

"No, I'm good. Thank you though, really… but I want Shay to stick around." I raise my eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes in defeat.

"Fine, no dinner. But you can't protect her from our family forever." Tara warns, giving up.

"No, just long enough until she's madly in love with me and unable to bare the thought of leaving."

"You're a dork." She snorts, with a roll of her eyes.

"You love me."

"Very much."

* * *

Tara POV

"Hey Erin, what's up?" I close the apartment door behind me, noticing Erin on the couch looking worried.

"Tara, hey. You're home."

"I am, and you're here. Are we just stating the obvious?" I attempt some sarcasm, noticing her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"You okay?" I ask again.

"Yeah, fine… I just… is Jay almost home?"

"Shouldn't be far behind me, was just meeting a CI."

"Can I ask you something?" She asks after a few moments.

"Sure." I can already feel the tension in the room, the heaviness of her mood.

"What you guys do, it's really dangerous isn't it?"

"I won't lie, yeah it is."

"I thought so."

"What's this all about?"

"I just… Jay can't afford to be distracted out in the field. He needs to focus… and I'm no good for that. No good for him."

"Hey, hey. What are you talking about?" I round the couch quickly, stomach full with dread.

"I have a lot of baggage Tara."

"Who doesn't?"

"No, you couldn't possible understand. The things I do for my mother…"

"Jay told me about her cancer, I'm sorry." I interrupt gently, reaching out with a comforting hand.

"No, not that. I just… I'm not good for Jay." Her eyes are full of shame, before she drops them to our feet.

"Stop saying that. I've never seen him so happy."

"It's all a lie… I'm not this person. I'm not good, the things I've done in my life." It's almost like she's convincing herself she's bad, that walking away is the right thing.

"We all have a past we wish we could forget. But you can't re write the past, all you can do is design the future you want to have."

"I don't deserve him." I watch tears slip down her cheeks.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend to know what secrets lie in your closet… but you need to make a decision. Decide who you want to be, what kind of person you really are. More importantly, you need to decide if my brothers important to you."

"He is, the most important."

"Good, because he's falling for you. Hard."

"I know." She whispers regretful.

"So please don't hurt him."

"I don't want to, but it will hurt him less now."

"Who says you have to hurt him at all?" I reach out and pull her into my arms, feeling her tears on my neck and her shoulders shaking as I hold her tighter.

* * *

"Hey sis."

"Bro." I nod at him, before my eyes flick back to the TV.

"Erin here?" His eyes scan the apartment, taking in her bag and shoes.

"Yeah, she's had a rough day so she's sleeping."

"She alright?"

"I don't know dude. She seems pretty rattled or upset… it was probably just an emotional day."

"I'm just gonna check on her."

* * *

Jay POV

Worry feels my chest as I walk quietly towards my room, there was something about Tara's tone of voice that has me worried what I might find.

I open my door, eyes landing on Erin sleeping peacefully on my bed. Her head is buried into my pillow, her hair messed up and framing her face.

I ease myself on the bed behind her, bringing her into my arms so her back is flush against my chest.

She moans in her sleep, moving around until she digs herself deeper into my warm body.

My fingers gently brush her hair back, lips finding the side of her forehead.

"Jay?" She whispers groggily.

"Yeah baby. I hope you weren't expecting someone else." I smirk in the darkness, hoping to bring a smile to her beautiful face.

"Course not, who could even compare?" She jokes back, voice full of sleep.

"What time is it?" Her hand finds mine, playing with my fingers.

"Nine. You hungry?"

"Always."

"I'll order some takeout." She pulls me back before I can get up, tilting her head back.

"I didn't say _what_ I was hungry for." She whispers, her lips inching closer to mine.

My lips meet hers, tongue slipping in to fight with hers for dominance.

"You're right, food can wait."

* * *

"So I was thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself bro." I roll my eyes as my sister and girlfriend giggle at my expense.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious."

"I am actually. But hold what you're thinking, because I can top it."

"Doubt it." I shrug at her, watching her eyes crinkle in amusement.

"We should go on that double date."

"What? You were against it." Jay grumbles, I watch Erin's eyes light up a little.

"It was will be good for all of us to take our mind of some stuff."

"And what did you have in mind? Dinner? Navy Pier?" I ask completely uninterested.

"Oh Please, don't insult me. I have imagination. Shooting range." She wiggles her eyebrows at us both.

"Ohh sounds fun." Erin chimes in, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Great way to let off some steam, and have some fun."

"That actually sounds great, I'm in."

"Oh bro, it's cute you think you had a choice."

* * *

Tara POV

"Shooting range? Um, no. I don't think so."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of guns." Shay scrunches up her face, shaking her head.

"Then don't fire one. Please, Erin really needs this."

"How's she doing?" She asks quietly, change in her tone.

"I'm pretty sure if Jay walked in first last night she was going to break up with him on a whim."

"Oh god."

"I don't know if she feels she's not good enough for him, or she's just under too much pressure with her mum right now… or if she's just worried about him. About his job… if it's the last one then I need her to see he can handle himself. If it's the others, than she just really needs to have some fun and let go for a change."

"Damn it." Shay shakes her head, her resolve crumbling.

"It'll be worth it… we can go back to mine after… and I can do that thing that you like."

"You mean the thing you said you'd never do again." I raise my eyebrows teasingly.

"Don't tease me if you won't deliver."

"Oh I'll deliver alright." I lean in to press my lips against Shay's, her back against the ambulance.

She moans into my mouth, her hands grabbing at me.

"Fine, you convinced me. I'm in." I smile against her lips, before joining them again.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please leave a review, would love to hear from you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, sorry there has been a delay but I'm getting more into my writing again.**

 **I've love to hear from you, with your thoughts and suggestions. While I have a plan for my stories it always gives me ideas and extra excitement to write when I hear yours.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Love Isn't Always A Lie- Chapter Eight

Erin's POV

"20 K Erin, not bad at all." The sick feeling is permanently etched into my belly these days, Jay's money burning a hole in my conscience.

"Yep." I distract myself with picking an outfit for this afternoon, wishing for Bunny to stop talking and leave me in peace.

"So what's next?"

"To get him to fall in love with me." I deadpan, mind starting to think of the possibilities.

 _What if I just come clean to Jay now?_

 _What if I just walk away from my mum, the only family I've known to begin a new and honest life with Jay?_

I know in my mind that the only way to live an honest life with Jay is to come clean, but once I do I know he won't look at me the same.

He will rid me from his life for good, the trust between us distinguished.

The anguish in my gut is too much to bare, the thought of never seeing his sweet smile again or inhaling his scent.

There's a resolve to keep going with the plan, unable to see a good way out.

Knowing I'm just prolonging the inevitable and not caring, so long as I can cherish every moment together.

"Well get some more money from him, would you?"

* * *

Tara's POV

"Thanks for doing this Shay."

"Anything for you. Who'd have thought I'd ever be whipped?" She tilts her head to the side, her eyebrows up.

"Who'd have thought by me anyway?"

"You're pretty special Tara Halstead. Don't sell yourself short." There's a gentle edge to her voice, her blue eyes sparkling.

I roll my eyes at Shay before feeling her hand slip in mine, resting on my lap as I drive.

"How's Erin been anyway?" she changes the subject, her thumb running soothingly over my knuckles.

"She seems okay, but there's something about that conversation that's nagging at me." I bite my lip, racking my brain for what it is bothering my gut instinct.

"The night you think she was going to break up with Jay?"

"Yeah. It was weird, she was going on about her past and the things she's done…bad things."

"Have you done a background check or anything?" Shay's question is soft, not wishing to upset me by asking.

"No, Jay wouldn't approve and Erin's my friend. That's breaching some serious trust. I just have to believe she will tell us when she's ready." The cop in me itching to run a background check, worried for my brothers heart once this is all done.

"You're a good person."

"Jay's just so happy, I haven't seen him like this ever… but especially since he got back from Afghanistan. I just hope she will be the driving force for him to face his demons and get better. So if I gotta overlook some stuff, I don't care. Whatever it takes."

"Well she seems nice…. Well certainly nice to look at." Shay quips with a smirk, her playful bright eyes winking over at me.

"That she is, but so are you. Don't sell yourself short and all that." I wink back with a smirk.

"Oh never. I'm a total hottie." I laugh at her humor and confidence, feeling a strong connection between us.

* * *

"Hey Bro, Erin. You ready to get your butts whopped?" I call out as Shay and I exit our car, seeing Jay and Erin leaning against his.

"Never." He calls out.

"Well you best turn around and go home then, since that's what's gonna happen." I smirk playfully at them.

"You shooting Shay?" Erin asks kindly, her hand intertwined with Jay.

"Yep, gonna give it a go." She shrugs, leaning against me.

"You ever shoot before Erin?" I ask, arm around Shay.

"A bit. I'm alright."

"Just alright?" I question, breaking through my shock before the others pull free from theirs.

We have just seen Erin handle a gun like a pro, having no demonstration as she volunteered to go first. Pushing Jay gently aside with a knowing smile and playful wink, as she loaded her own gun.

Her target is full of head and heart shots as she tilts her head at us.

"I guess I'm better than alright." She lifts one shoulder in a shrug.

"I can see why you didn't need me to go first." Jay finally manages to say.

"I did a lot of shooting growing up, one of my mums husbands was into guns and he taught me. When she was done with him and tossed him aside, I kept it up. It's a hobby."

"We can see that." I mutter still in shock.

"Still confident you'll kick our ass?" Erin teases me; I roll my eyes.

"Oh puh-lease. Don't insult me." I hold a hand out, sending her a side glance.

I step up next, loading my gun and slipping on my protective gear before lining up my shot.

I empty the clip into the target, bringing the gun back down to the table and pulling it apart with a smirk.

"Okay, she's got me beat." Erin calls out good naturedly.

"It is kinda my job, although with your aim you should think about a career in law enforcement Erin. Ya know, if selling houses doesn't really satisfy you… as _fun_ as it sounds." My quip is sarcastic, muffled by my own giggles.

"Let's not declare Tara the winner just yet." Jay steps in between us before motioning me out of the way, I throw my hands up and step back.

"Show us what you go bro."

"Wanna place a friendly bet?" He hits back.

"One hundred." I raise my eyebrows in challenge; he doesn't bat an eye.

"You're on."

We watch Jay follow the same steps as us, a look on concentration on his face.

Shay nudges me and I follow her glance to Erin, watching her eye Jay appreciating while he handles the gun, her thumb nail between her teeth as her eyes roam.

"Ew." I whisper and Shay laugh.

When he's done and emptied his gun, we compare our targets and Jay grumbles.

"Damnit."

I just giggle in victory, holding my hand out for my winnings.

"You're up Shay, I'll talk you through it." I offer as I watch her step forward and eye the gun but not touching it.

"Did I mention I don't like guns?" She wrings her hands.

"Many times." I deadpan.

"But you'll do that _thing_?" She half mumbles, sending me a side-glance full of want.

"If you're lucky." I tease back with a wink.

"Oh please. I'm always lucky." She smirks, leaning in for a kiss.

"Well it certainly sounds like you're gonna get lucky." Erin interrupts us with a smirk, Jay groaning behind her.

I show Shay how to load the gun and she takes it gingerly in her hands, testing the weight before placing it down again.

I hand her the protective gear to slide on and motion to the gun again, I place my hand over hers to take her finger off the trigger and along the side of the gun.

"Just there until you're ready to shoot." I guide her arms up, and adjust her posture and stance.

"It's taking all my willpower not to make a dirty remark or gesture right now. I hope your brother appreciates it." She whispers loud enough for Jay to hear, we can practically feel him roll his eyes.

"Well it's taking all my willpower to stand behind you and not make a move." I whisper back with a smirk, unable to resist the urge to place my lips on the base of her neck.

"Tara." She whispers.

"Okay I'm done, shoot." I laugh as she scrunches her face up and pulls the trigger, my heart warming at the blonde haired beauty in front of me.

"How'd I do?" She finally asks and I bite my bottom lip watching as she finally pries her eyes open.

"Oh." She laughs at herself as I bring her target in.

"Well you sort of grazed the torso."

"So I lost, but we knew that'd happen."

"Yeah baby, but we also all knew I'd win. Pay up Jay." I hold my hand out for my money.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolls his eyes.

"Knew I should have bet something like paperwork for a week." He grumbles while digging around in his pocket.

"Bro, I get Adam to do all my paperwork."

* * *

"So mum's really bugging me about this Jay." I groan at my phone waiting for Shay and Erin to get back with our drinks.

"Blow her off." I roll my eyes.

"Easier said than done, you know how she gets." A loud sigh falls through my lips.

"I know, but it's too soon."

"Too soon for what?" Erin asks as she takes the stool by Jay placing our drinks on the table.

Shay places mine in front of me, leaning in to give me a quick kiss.

"Uh." Jay pauses, clearly searching for an answer.

"Mum wants to meet you." I shrug, internally enjoying Jay's misery.

"Oh?" Erin raises her eyebrow.

"And Shay." Jay hits back, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh?" Shay's voice sounds strangled, before she gulps down some beer.

"Chill, I'm not going to force it on you. My family is nut ball crazy." She visibly relaxes.

"Mum has her ways though, just a matter of time." Jay adds, as Shay tenses again.

* * *

Erin POV

"Hey T." I whisper from the edge of the dark kitchen, hoping not to frighten her.

"Hey E." she winks back, the light of the fridge sending a yellow glow over her tanned skin.

"I was hoping we could talk." I cast a glance towards the bedrooms nervously.

"Sure." She whispers back softly after a pause, there was a brief flicker of sarcasm in her gaze and I know she was going to crack a joke.

"Can we keep that conversation a secret?" I hold my breath, twisting my hands in front of me.

Desperate to keep this con going for as long as possible; ride it out until I can call myself Erin Halstead.

Maybe then, he'll be mine forever.

My mind is full of hopeful thoughts that I can work the rest out later, the fact our life is built on a lie can be overshadowed by the fact I get his love until the end.

"What conversation?" Her eyes twinkle, a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks."

"Anytime dude." I watch her hold her fist out expectantly, I smile as our fists bump.

"Want some ice cream?" She opens the freezer and pulls out a tub.

"Only if you promise to keep it in our mouths only." I hit back without a pause, watching as she throws her head back laughing.

"God, I love you."

"If only we'd met when I was a teenager." My wink saying it all.

"If only." She murmurs behind me as she grabs some spoons and follows me to the couch.

We tuck our legs beneath us as we dig into the cold ice cream.

"Today was nice, thank you."

"You looked like you could use it." Tara tucks her black hair behind her ears.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you okay? If you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me. You can trust me, we're friends Erin."

"Yeah?"

"Don't just see me as Jay's sister. I'd like to think we're becoming best friends."

"I've never had one of those." I whisper honestly, tears burning my eyes.

"Never?" Tara whispers horrified.

I shake my head with a shrug, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, look at it this way – now you'll only ever need one. Cuz I'm not going anywhere." I drop my head on her shoulder, hers resting on mine as we sit there silently for a few minutes.

"Jay said you were adopted?" My quiet voice breaks through the silence.

"Yeah, that's right. When I was twelve."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I really lucked out." I bite my lip, thinking of my next words.

"Sometimes I daydream about what my life would have been like if I was adopted." My whispered confession hangs between us.

"Yeah?"

"But it wasn't an option for me. I tried to run away when I was fifteen, but… the life I led and the things I did… it wasn't for me. I couldn't look myself in the mirror." The shame is thick in my voice, knowing I need to say more.

"Hard to be confronted with the truth that you need your deadbeat mother, no matter how miserable she makes you."

Tara's hand finds mine in comfort.

"I never knew my father." She whispers.

"Me either. I doubt my mother even knows." I'm bitter and it shows.

"Mine didn't. She's dead." The way Tara says it sends a shiver down my spine.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, sensing maybe I shouldn't be.

"I'm not, she… I don't think she ever said she loved me. All I remember is insults, drugs and her many boyfriends. All of who thought they could _fix_ me." There's a dark bitterness coating her tone, a haunted look in her eyes.

"How'd your mum die?" I swallow thickly, knowing what her last confession really means.

"She OD'd. I was in the house for days… until someone came by. I was taken to the ER to be checked out. That's where I met my real mum. She took me in, she gave me love and a home… and a family." Tears are burning my eyes, I look to Tara to see some slip down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy she did. I'm so happy you came into my life."

"Ditto." We're both sitting here with tears streaming down our checks.

"I can't help but envy that, does that make me horrible?" I finally confess, eyes dropping to the melting ice cream.

"What do you mean?"

"Bunny OD'd when I was nine… but I saved her. It plays over in my mind… what if I didn't? The things I've done, that I have to live with… I could have escaped that." I can tell by the look in her eyes she knows the things I'm insinuating to, there's no judgment in her gaze.

"If you didn't, there's a good chance you're life wouldn't have led you right to this moment." Tara whispers gently.

"To Jay." I whisper back, some warmth finding my heart just as the thought of him.

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't change that for the world." I admit, completely serious.

"You know Tara, if you ever need to talk – just know I'm here too. Anytime okay?" She nods in gratitude before I ask the question that I've always craved an answer to.

"Do you ever wonder how we can act so normal? Be so happy… so sarcastic… so sexual… given everything?"

The question sits there between us, suffocating the room with memories we could never forget.

Moments in our lives we wish were nightmares haunting us, rather than a cruel reality we can never escape.

 **A/N: Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **Thank you for reading:) I'm near 100 reviews and I can't believe you seem to be enjoying the story! You guys are awesome :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Bet you're glad I did all those updates a couple weeks back! lol**

 **Well I had a horrible week of migraines, then last week I got the flu. Still have a bad cough...**

 **I wasn't planning to update this weekend, ask anyone - truly wasn't planning on it.**

 **Yet here I am at 2.30am... so please excuse the mistakes and how it's a little shorter than usual. But I suppose it's better than the nothing I was going to write. lol**

Love Isn't Always a Lie – Chapter Nine

Erin POV

"So meeting the parents?"

"Yep." I groan as I throw another outfit onto the bed in disregard.

"That's big." I huff at her fluttering about behind me.

"Guess so."

"I mean, you said he hasn't seen his father in a long time."

"Nope." I step further into my closet, trying to seek any sanctuary from my mother.

"Then why?"

"I convinced him to reach out to his mum again." The words are quiet, my hands running over one of my dresses.

"That's my girl." I roll my eyes, keeping the true reason I tried patching Jay's relationship with his mother to myself.

* * *

 _Last night_

" _Jay, you awake?" I whisper into the dark room, his arms loose around me from behind._

" _No." He groans into my hair, causing a carefree giggle to escape my lips._

" _Well then you're certainly skilled to be talking to me right now."_

" _I'm very skilled in this bed." He grinds his hips against my ass, his hot breath against my ear._

" _Oh, I know." I entwine our hands._

" _Where'd you disappear to?" His soft voice pulls my attention to a new subject._

" _Eating ice cream with Tara." I deflect with humor._

" _How could you? With my sister?" He plays along, imitation hurt clouding his tone._

" _We were just talking." I finally shrug, the weight and darkness of our conversation staying with me._

" _About?"_

" _Our mums… well her birth mother." I lick my lips, swallowing harshly._

" _Oh."_

" _We have a lot in common." I trace invisible patterns on his arm, wondering how much Jay truly knows about Tara's past._

 _How much he can deduct about mine._

 _There's silence around us, my vulnerability real in this moment. My attempt to let Jay see a glimpse of my true self, the pain and self loathing running through my body._

" _Do you want to talk about it?"_

" _No." I whisper quickly, feeling his arms tighten around me in comfort._

" _Maybe." I finally whisper, tears burning my eyes as I refuse to turn around and meet his eyes._

" _Why didn't you ever leave her?" I can hear the curiosity clear as day._

" _I don't know." There has never been a more true assertion from me._

" _And now she's sick and you feel you'd be abandoning her?"_

 _I squeeze my eyes closed, sickly sweet saliva coating my mouth and a familiar twisting in my gut. Even this real and vulnerable moment, an attempt for him to know the real me is tainted by my lies._

 _I shrug, feeling tears slip down my cheeks, pulling away as Jay tries to turn me over to face him._

" _Baby." He whispers._

" _I can't face you right now." My voice cracks as I bury my face into my pillow, smelling Jay's musky scent around me on the fabric._

" _Why?"_

" _I'm ashamed of who I am."_

" _Who you were you mean?" He's confused, still coaxing me into his arms._

" _No, who I am. Jay there's something you don't know about me." There's a resolve filling me as I pull his arms tighter around me, just for a fleeting moment._

 _It's just a few moments, savoring the feel of the love in his embrace but I wish it were forever._

 _Our time is running out, the moment the truth is out, he'll be gone._

" _Erin?" He asks concerned as I slip my feet onto the floor, the cool floorboards shocking me into reality._

" _What is it?" Desperation stealing the silence._

" _I just can't do this anymore." I shake my head, lost in a million thoughts._

" _Do what?" I don't turn to watch the desperation turn to frustration, knowing soon all that will be left is anger._

" _Keep lying to you. You deserve better." I pick at my nail polish, hating myself in this moment._

" _Then tell me the truth, what are you talking about?"_

" _Me. My past. Who I am."_

" _Whatever it is, it won't change how I feel about you." His promise is fierce as he tries to reach for me, sliding closer to me on the bed._

" _Jay… I'm a… uh. I'm not who you think I am." I take a deep breath, feeling the courage leave my body._

 _His warm body is close to mine, clouding my thoughts and ravaging my resolve._

" _I've been married before." I finally settle for one truth of many, shame burning my body when the words coming from my mouth aren't the ones he needs to hear the most._

'Jay, I love you but this is all a lie. Just a cruel con. My mother isn't sick. I'm not Erin Davis. Everything you know of me is a lie.'

" _That's it?" He finally whispers into the night, relief in his tone._

" _My mum thought he was a great match. That's all that ever matters to her." I swallow roughly digging myself further into this narrative of my past, rather than the present he deserves to know._

" _But I was miserable."_

" _Did he hurt you?" I flinch away from his touch, the capacity to handle my guilt diminishing by the minute._

" _I hurt him." I think back to the men I've hurt in my life as a con woman, none of them treated me as more than a possession but they didn't deserve the wrath of this mother/ daughter team._

" _Is this what you really wanted to tell me?" A sob slips out, Jay's ability to know me breaking my heart in two._

 _My mind whirls with the lies to tell, the truths to admit to salvage the wreckage I've created._

" _My mum has been married more times than I'd like to count." I finally whisper, resolving myself to telling him the truth._

 _About everything; except the one thing that truly matters. The only way to ease some of this suffocating guilt is with any kind of honesty._

" _They all could give her something she wanted. Money, drugs, sex… anything to feed her addiction. She'd give them anything to get what she wanted, she knew the game well."_

 _Jay tries to reach for me again but I pull away, my feet taking me to his window overlooking the streets below._

" _She was good at making them feel she was giving up her world for them… but she didn't care what she was losing. They didn't even see it, she robbed them blind and she truly didn't lose anything. Nothing she cared about anyway." I cross my arms across my body in a vain attempt to protect myself, to shield me from my nightmares._

" _What'd she lose?"_

" _Her daughters innocence." The salty tears slip into my mouth, sobs pushing to be released._

" _I remember one step dad, he'd… he'd wait until she wasn't home – I don't know why. She knew - she didn't care. His drink was vodka, neat."_

" _He'd get me drunk, which I suppose was a welcome escape from reality. He'd force himself on me… force me to do things. It's why the smell of vodka makes me sick to this day." I don't bother wiping my tears away._

" _This was just one of her husbands, they all wanted something different from me and as long as they kept serving their purpose to her – she'd stick around."_

" _I want to kill every one of them." Jay growls out behind me, his voice making me jump._

 _I realize he's closer than I thought, no longer sitting in the bed I left him in._

" _I hate them, I vowed to hate all men… or at least have any relationship on my terms." I shrug, lost in my honesty._

 _I've never said the words out loud before, so candidly, and never shared them with another soul._

" _But you don't hate your mother?" His tone is softer than before, the heartbreak obvious from the pitch in his tone._

" _No." I whisper confused and ashamed._

" _You're a good person Erin." His fingers brush some hair back from my shoulders._

" _Don't. Don't say that."_

" _You are."_

" _Please. Don't say it." I beg, sobs finally breaking free._

 _This time I don't pull away as Jay wraps my in his arms, turning me to him and tucking my head under his chin._

 _I'm sucking in air as I sob into his chest, feeling his warmth around me and grounding me to this moment._

" _I've got you. You're okay." He whispers into my hair over and over as my body shakes against his._

" _You deserved so much more than you got." He pushes me back gently, his thumb caressing my chin and tilting my head back so our eyes are connected._

" _I would give everything I have to undo the horrors you experienced. Hear me on this though; you sure as hell didn't deserve it. You are a good person." His grip on my chin tightens, stopping the shaking of my head._

" _You are a good person. You deserve happiness, and I'm going to find a way to give it to you."_

" _I just want to escape my past." I whisper brokenly, silently adding; 'and my present'._

" _Let me help you. Whatever you want, I'll get it for you." I can't deny the conviction in his posture and voice._

" _More than anything though, I just want you." I whisper honestly, knowing I can't have him forever._

" _Well, you've already got that. I'm right here." His noise brushes softly against mine._

" _For now."_

" _Always. I'm not going anywhere." He places a soft kiss to my forehead._

" _You know you can't promise me that."_

" _Too bad, because I did." He guides me back to the bed, letting me slide in as he brings the covers back over me._

" _I'm going to get you some water." He whispers, his fingers tracing my jaw and brushing over my lips._

" _You should call your mum Jay." My voice is croaky as he leaves the room._

" _Huh?" He stops in his tracks._

" _She loves you, she sounds really amazing… and you deserve her in your life. Don't let your father take that from you. If I had a mum like that… I'd never let her go. No matter what." I watch him soak up my words, nodding tenderly._

" _You're right. I'll call her in the morning."_

" _Okay." I whisper with a ghost of a smile._

" _On one condition." The corner of his lips tilts up in his signature smirk._

" _Which is?"_

" _You'll meet her."_

" _Oh. Um." I stammer at the request._

" _I want my mum to meet the woman I love." His blue eyes twinkle at me as he leaves me alone in the darkness, but feeling like I'm in the light for the very first time._

" _Wait, what? Love?" A large smile overtakes my face, butterflies swarming in my belly._

 _I bite my lip gently, wondering if he realizes the words that slipped from his lips._

 _The confession that now hangs between us, the expression on his face when he enters again makes me suspect he doesn't have a clue._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd appreciate it if you could please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back in Aus now but visiting family for a week so shit internet and then finding a job so unsure what my updates will be like lol**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

 **I've almost got the next update of Reasonable Doubt ready... just send me some motivation to get that up online ;) lol**

Love Isn't Always a Lie – Chapter Ten

Erin POV

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick." I squeeze my eyes shut and groan as Jay chuckles over at me.

"Relax, it's just my parents."

"Pretty sure you weren't relaxed about me meeting them originally." I throw back with a glare, smoothing down my dress that took over an hour to choose.

"That was until you last night. You opened my eyes."

"Great. Yay me." I deadpan, guilt stirring up at the memory of the honesty and tears shared last night.

The biggest lie said unsaid, dishonesty still ruling this relationship.

"I want mum to be part of my life, and that means I have to put up with dad too... so that's just what I have to do."

"I'm proud of you… and happy for you. I just… oh god. What if they hate me?" I slam my head back onto the seat, confused to my feelings of unease when I've done this so many times.

But I never truly loved the man, or cared what his family thought.

"They won't hate you."

"You can't even promise me that you're dad likes _you_." I fire back in challenge and he smirks, knowing I'm throwing it back good-naturedly.

"Alright, I can't promise he'll like you at all. But I do so that's all that matters."

"Yep. Like. That has just about the same ring to it…" I trail off, smirking at the memory of his whispered words of _love_ from the night before.

"What?" His brow is furrowed as he stares in question at me.

"Nothing." Words he clearly doesn't recall saying.

"At least I'll have Tara and Shay here. You know, as a buffer." I murmur these words in effort to self assure myself.

"Here." My jaw drops at the house in front of me; Jay turns the car off and opens his door.

My eyes are glued on the house as my door opens.

"Erin?" He snaps me out of my haze.

"Jesus. Just how much money does your mum have exactly?" I blink in awe at the mansion in front of me, never having seen such a score in all my years as a con woman.

The thought instantly sours my mood, feeling that even meeting the parents for the first time will always be tainted by my lies, the dishonesty and fraud of our relationship.

How many first times will be consumed in this twisted web of lies I've weaved.

When will our first true time together as a couple be? When all the secrets hidden away, come to be in the light?

Or perhaps, it never will.

As I look into Jay's shining blue eyes I steel myself, that's a risk I'm willing to take if there's even a chance I'll one day be able to claim him as mine.

Forever and truthfully.

When we'll finally know love isn't always a lie.

"Jay!"

"Mum, hey." His whispered words pull my attention and I turn my focus to the beautiful sandy haired woman walking towards us, her hair elegantly pulled up.

"I've missed you." I watch with a pang of jealousy as she cups his face tenderly, tears glistening her eyes before she pulls him close the way a mother should.

"I missed you too. I should have called."

"So should I." She whispers as she holds him tighter.

"So, this must be the one who finally stole my sons heart." She smiles at me with so much genuine happiness that tears sting my own eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Halstead." I blink back my tears, reaching my hand out.

She chuckles before she pulls me in for a hug, her warmth a breath of fresh air. Her scent surrounds me, her touch full of motherly affection making me want to burrow further into her embrace.

"Please, call me Diane. I'm so happy you came. Especially after what you must have heard." She sends me a wink and I instantly see where Jay gets his charm and humour.

"Oh, I was about this close to flinging myself out of the moving car." I hold my finger and thumb up to indicate how close, sending her a wink right back.

Jay chuckles awkwardly staring between us, before his mother bursts out laughing, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the house.

"Oh Jay, you didn't tell me she was funny."

"What… is happening?" I hear him mumble to himself, before scrambling to catch up.

"I told your father to behave." Jay scoffs and I turn to see his eye roll.

"Please Jay, behave too."

"I will, if he will."

"So, uh where's Tara and Shay?" I quickly step in, knowing Jay can be stubborn and hotheaded.

"Tara's here but Shay had to work last minute."

"What?" We round the corner and see Tara sitting on the couch sullenly, avoiding eye contact with the older man in the room at all costs.

"Erin, Jay!" She calls, standing up quickly.

"Hey." I whisper as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Shay had to work?" I whisper frantically.

"Yeah, lucky her." Tara whispers back.

"No, but now I'm the focus of everyone's attention… we were gonna share that."

"Please, she'd have gotten the most of it. Simply from being gay."

"It'd sure save me this rash I'm breaking out with." I pout back at her, she narrows her eyes at me.

"So you'd rather my girlfriend take the brunt of it?"

"Wait… girlfriend?" I smirk at her.

"When that'd happen?" I raise an eyebrow at her flushed cheeks.

"Not important, and not what we were discussing."

"Uh huh." I send her a wink, feeling Jay's hand grab mine in support.

"Dad." Jay nods stiffly at his father who has finally risen from his armchair.

"Jay." His eyes flicker over his son before grunting and settling his eyes on me.

"You must be the… girlfriend." I can tell by the long pause and the angry look in his grey eyes that wasn't his first choice of words.

Diane purses her lips, eyes piercing as she stares her husband down.

"Erin, nice to meet you." What's another lie within the family I think with a grim smile.

"Get me another scotch would you?" I blink at Pat Halstead as he throws an order to his wife.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Diane asks politely to Jay and myself.

"It's okay Ma, I got it." Jay kisses her gently on the forehead, his eyes briefly flicking to his old man.

"What do you want babe?" He calls out to me before turning to the kitchen.

"I'll help."

"Oh no, you're the guest."

"It's okay Diane, it's my pleasure." Jay pulls me along the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Wow." I whisper as I tug on his hand, bringing him to a stop.

"You okay?" I whisper as I close the distance between us.

"Yeah, he just gets to me."

"I can see… he's certainly… " I trail off not finding the eloquent term.

"An asshole." Jay finishes for me.

I nod gently before reaching up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You're mum is amazing Jay, truly so warm and kind."

"She's the best."

"Just remember, you're doing this for her."

"What would I do without you?" He whispers before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You'd be carrying all the drinks back in by yourself for one." I giggle as I pull apart to help Jay fetch the drinks.

* * *

"So, you end the crime in Chicago yet?" I feel Jay's grip on my hand tighten as I watch him clench his jaw.

Tara glares at Pat, while Diane clears her throat awkwardly pushing food around her plate.

"You cure cancer yet?" Jay fires back, hostility in his tone.

"Or you too busy giving away nose jobs and boob jobs to actually save any lives?" I see Tara hide her smirk and Pat glare at his son.

"At least I'm a respected Doctor, like your brother Will who couldn't be here tonight because he's working. Saving lives."

"Right, so I'm lazy because I'm not working right now? Or because I didn't follow in your footsteps? Make up your damn mind."

"You could never understand the pressures of saving lives, but all this gang violence, you'd think the police could get _those people_ in line."

"Those people?" Tara interjects, her eyes narrowed.

"You got a problem with colour of skin now too?"

"Even worse when they disgrace the bond of love too." Tara drops her cutlery on her plate, her eyes glaring at her father.

He doesn't have to say it, the implication is perfectly clear.

" _Don't._ " Jay's voice is quiet but deadly, his hand slamming down on the table making everyone jump.

"Pat." Diane's voice is full of authority, her blue eyes full of anger at her husband.

"I'm just telling the truth Diane, kids these days need to hear it. Be brought back in line."

"With respect, no one who follows their heart needs to be brought back in line. Who you love doesn't matter, so long as they're happy." Pat's attention focuses on me.

"And what would a gold digger like yourself even know? I guess the only _love_ you know are ones that make you rich."

"Excuse me?" Shock fills my body.

"You're the lowest of them all, so don't weigh in on this family dispute."

"I don't know where you get off telling m-"

"Oh missy, I've looked into you." His condescending tone isn't lost on me, my heart missing a beat at the last sentence.

"What?" I whisper.

"My cop children couldn't even put their useless career to good work so I hired someone to look into you. No one touches our family money without us knowing exactly who they are."

"Touch your family money? Don't you mean, have a relationship with your children? Because… that's what's is more important, right?" Despite the fear I'm about to be exposed, that my blooming love with Jay is about to come crashing down I can't ignore his evidently wrong order of priorities.

"Stop it Pat." Diane tries again.

"Is there something you want to tell us _Erin Davis_?" He spits out, peering over at me.

"You don't have to answer that." Jay tells me, his eyes full of fire as they focus on his dad.

"If you don't tell him, I will."

"Shut up Dad. I don't give a fuck." My eyes flick back between Jay and his father, struggling to find my voice.

"Damn it Pat. We finally have our babies home and you go and do this." Diane throws her napkin down before storming off.

We sit here in stunned silence for a few moments, Tara looking on confused, Jay full of anger and Pat not backing down.

"That's her most recent name. Did you know she's been _married_ before?" He sneers over at me.

"She's a whore who only wants our money." The words sting me deeply, I refuse to cry in front of him and give him the satisfaction.

"Shut the fuck up!" We jump at Jay's explosion.

"First, listen carefully because I'll say it once. You come at me, that's fine but you leave Erin out of it. Second, I did know she's been married – you don't know the story. Third she's _not_ a whore and I'll punch you right here if you say such a thing again. Lastly, it's not _your_ money, it's mums – who you have once again hurt tonight without a care."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. How dare you come at the woman I love like that." Jay's chair scrapes back loudly on the tiles before he storms out of the room.

"Wow." Tara whispers to herself, trying to process all the information flying at her.

I don't miss the word love slipping from Jay's lips again, and hating myself more that he's defended me to his family when his father is right about me.

If I hadn't of shared truths with Jay the night before, this could well be over for me. I'm still shaking at how close I've come.

I hate myself more because this might have caused a fracture in Jay's family that can't be fixed, when for once the hate spewing from his father's mouth was right.

I am a gold digging whore.

The truth hurts.

* * *

"Hey." I whisper when I finally find Jay, my eyes take in his sunken shoulders before I look around the room, noting this must have been his room growing up.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, head dropped into his hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I whisper, closing the distance between us and standing between his legs.

He looks up as I brush some hair away from his forehead, his arms circling around me.

I bring his head against my chest as I run my fingers through his hair, leaning down to place a kiss on his head.

"Look at that, roles reversed for once. I'm comforting you." He chuckles half-heartedly against my chest.

"I'm so sorry baby." I whisper, his head tilts back as he stares at me in confusion.

"What for?"

"Ruining dinner… hurting you… giving your father something true to hurt you with."

"Hey, hey, hey. That's bullshit and you know it. I knew you were married, you are most definitely not a gold digger or a… he had _no right_. I trust you."

My thumbs run along his cheeks before I lean down to press our lips together.

He pulls me down to sit on his right knee, our foreheads touching.

"He really is an asshole to you and Tara."

"Yeah."

"You don't deserve that."

"You didn't either. I'm sorry he looked into you as well, I don't approve."

"No, Jay… he is right to be concerned. I'm not good for you." My eyes drop to the floor, once again knowing the right thing to do would be to end this and walk away.

"He's not concerned about _me_ , and like hell you're not." The conviction in his tone warms my heart, wishing he were right about me.

"I'm not Jay, you just don't want to see it." His fingers gently lift my chin, prying my eyes from the floor.

"I love you damn it, why can't you see that?" Tears glisten my eyes, resolve once again melting away, shying away from the truth.

"It's the third time you've said it… so I was starting to see it." I whisper back, feeling another pang of sadness this first is always carved into the history of lies.

"What?" He blinks confused.

"You said last night you wanted your mum to meet the woman you love… you told your dad… and now you just said it again." He blinks for a few moments.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" A pang of hurt stabs my heart, thinking he's taking his words back.

"I should have picked a more romantic time." I blink back tears, shaking my head.

"As long as you mean it… I don't care where or how you tell me."

"I do… I mean it. I love you." I swallow back my sadness, feeling happiness and love flood me, wishing I could hear him declare his love for me everyday for the rest of my life.

"I love you too. I think I have from the moment I saw you. I just knew… you were going to be the one to change my life."

His warm hand cups my cheek before guiding his lips to mine, hungrily pushing his tongue into my mouth, I sigh as we pour all our love into the kiss.

 **A/N: So Pat's an asshole yeah? lol**

 **Erin is feeling that guilt very strongly and Jay is completely in love. Who knows what will happen... will she come clean? Will someone expose her?**

 **Review please ;) Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **Lexi**


End file.
